Unknown Warrior
by Dragonlord0
Summary: What if instead of bumping into Minato Musubi crashed into a man who has powers that rival that of the Sekirei. Lemons girl on girl action pregnancy slight Marvel crossover
1. Meeting a lover

Chapter 1 Meeting a lover

Walking along the side walk was a man dressed in Black leather jeans Black combat boots. Black shirt with a skull in the center and a black leather jacket with three metal buttons on each shoulder and metal gloves. He also had a hood over the top half of his face.

"Man another boring day." The person said before looking up and to his surprise a woman came falling out of the sky. "What the?" The man said before she crashed into him.

"Ow I should of known that building was to high to jump off of." The woman said.

"Wait you jumped off a building?" The man said confused as he helped her up.

"Yeah. I'm Musubi by the way." Misubi said smiling innocently making the man smile back.

"Nice to meet you Misubi. I'm Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said kindly making her smile before she pushed him out of the way as they were nearly struck by lightning. "What the?" Sean said before seeing two women glaring at Musubi. "Lets go follow me." Sean said throwing a smoke bomb down to hide their escape.

Later

Sean had managed to get Musubi to his home which surprisingly was an extremely large house.

"We should be safe here." Sean said.

"What is this place?" Musubi asked.

"My mother owned this place and was passed to me along with all the money she had when she passed away. I've lived here by myself for over 5 years now. I was 15 at the time when that happened.

"What happened to her?" Musubi asked.

"5 years ago we were in a car crash after something attacked us. I survived but she didn't. It doesn't bother me anymore I've gotten used to it." Sean said.

Hours went by and they got to know each other real well before night came. Sean said he had some things to do so she stayed behind.

Musubi was watching the Tv when she turned on the news.

"In local news the vigilante that many people call the Ghost Rider has struck again killing a mob of criminals that have been said to have connections to terrorists organizations." The news man said.

"Oh my." Musubi said before Sean came in.

"Hey what are you watching?" Sean asked.

"The news some guy named the Ghost rider attacked some people." Musubi said.

"Him again? Why cant people just not focus on the guy?" Sean said getting some food out of the fridge.

"Do you not like him?" Musubi asked confused.

"Not really I understand what he's doing but his actions will have consequences that he may not want to pay up for." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Musubi asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not him so I wont be paying for his actions." Sean said sitting down next to her making her smile.

Next day

Sean woke up and found Musubi right next to him in her bra and panties.

'Now this is the best sight I've woken up to in my life.' Sean thought before pulling her close making her smile in her sleep.

Soon both of them got up and got dressed.

"So who else lives here?" Musubi asked.

"No one I told you I've been here by myself since the incident." Sean said.

"Don't you get lonely here?" Musubi asked.

"Of course I do but its not like I can do anything about it." Sean said.

"What about me do you like me being here?" Musubi asked.

"Of course I do. Your the first person who isn't just me to stay here with me in my life." Sean said making her smile before she crawled over to him. "Uh what are you doing? Sean asked before she leaned forward and kissed him lovingly before he returned the kiss before he noticed something growing out of her back. "Your a Sekirei." Sean said.

"Well of course I am how else do you think I survived falling off the building." Musubi said innocently.

"Well true." Sean said rubbing his head before she pushed him down and looked him lovingly and kissed him again making him kiss back before he had to pull away. "Musubi wait theres something I need to tell you." Sean said.

"What is it?" Musubi asked before his phone rang making him sigh annoyed.

"Hang on." Sean said answering it and after 30 seconds he hung up. "It can wait I've got something to pick up at the post office. Care to come with." Sean said making her smile and nod.

Later

"You two again?" Sean asked annoyed as they faced the same two girls from yesterday.

"So he's your Ashikabi then? He doesn't look like much." Hibiki said.

"Musubi do you remember what I was trying to tell you this morning?" Sean asked pulling his hood down showing his face. He had brown hair forest green eyes and a x formation scar on his left eye. The girls who were attacking them blushed at his appearance as did Musubi.

"Yeah?" Musubi asked still blushing before she widen her eyes as the skin on his face burned away and a flaming skull was seen and roared at the two.

"HE'S THE...GHOST RIDER!" Hikari yelled in shock before she and her sister ran off in fear. Sean roared at the two before reverting back to normal and grinned at Musubi who blinked in confusion.

"This is what I was trying to tell you. I am the Ghost Rider." Sean said.

"I thought you said you weren't him?" Musubi asked confused.

"Your the first person I've ever told this to. When I said my mother and I were in a car crash I left something out. My mother didn't die in the crash. She made a deal to save me. Her life for mine. Someone heard that deal and approached us. But it wasn't some normal person...It was another Rider. He took her soul and saved however he also gave me the same power he had." Sean said.

"So why lie about it though?" Musubi asked.

"I was afraid you'd react like everyone else here. They fear me cause they don't know me. Every night I go on the streets looking for criminals who've spilled innocent blood on the streets." Sean said before she pulled him into a kiss which he accepted and returned.

"I cant fear or hate you its not in my nature to." Musubi said smiling making him smile.

"Good to know." Sean said before picking her up bridal style making her blush. "Hold on." Sean said jumping very high making her smile.

"Damnit I cant believe that guy was the Ghost Rider!" Hikari said annoyed.

"I guess that explains that feeling we had yesterday about him." Hibiki said.

"Your lucky he didn't kill you both." Someone said and looked behind them and saw someone dressed in black and had a bottom mask on.

"Homura?" Hibiki said.

"My advice don't provoke him if you want to live." Homaru said walking off.

 **Authors note: And now I've got a Sekirei story out. I'm still trying to figure this one out so read and advise if you want. See ya.**


	2. Night Job

Chapter 2 Night job

Sean had been jumping extremely high in the air with Musubi in his arms till he landed in the backyard of some large house. Musubi got out of his arms and stood up.

"Shit I'm out of energy." Sean said.

"Hello." A woman's voice said kindly and he looked back to see a woman with purple hair and dressed in a kimono. "Who are you two?" The woman said kindly.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger and this is Musubi." Sean said before wincing as he held his leg.

"Hey whats wrong?" Musubi asked before seeing a cut on his left leg.

"Oh dear." The woman said.

"Whats going on out here?" Homura said as she came out.(Honestly what the hell is the gender on this person its goes from male to female so I'm so confused so I'm making her a girl this one)

"Uh hi." Sean said holding his leg.

Minutes later

"So how did you get up in the air?" Homura asked though she already knew but didn't say anything.

"My bad I jumped to high and landed us here." Musubi said covering for him since she knew he didn't want others to know what he was.

"Well next time be careful." Homura said.

"Yeah got it." Sean said while Musubi went with Miya who owned this place. "So what is this place anyway? Its to big to be some regular house." Sean said.

"Its a boarding house. Miya lets people stay here after her husband passed away." Homura said.

"Ouch sorry to hear that." Sean said.

"You two honestly shouldn't be out this late that Ghost Rider usually comes out at night." Homura said.

"Yeah well unfortunately I don't have a choice do to a certain job I have at night." Sean said.

"Like what?" Homura asked.

"I cant tell its private." Sean said not wanting her or Miya to know about him being the Ghost Rider. Musubi and Miya soon came back with Musubi in a pink flower Kimono.

"Well what do you think?" Musubi asked innocently.

"Breath taking lass." Sean said making her blush and smile at him. Just then her stomach started rumbling making her blush while Sean laughed. "I don't suppose you'd let us stay here for the night would you?" Sean asked Miya who nods and smiles.

"Of course its no problem." Miya said.

"Good cause I'd rather us not head back home since that house makes me feel uneasy when I'm alone and I'd rather not have Musubi stay there by herself." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Homura asked confused.

"Its a mansion that my mother owned before she passed 5 years ago. Living there alone makes you feel uneasy when theres no one else there." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Homura said.

Soon they all headed for the diner room.

"Wow look at all this." Sean said amazed.

"Uh I'm so hungry." A female voice said entering the room and Sean blinked seeing she was only in her bra and panties. "Oh we have visitors." The woman said. She had brown hair brown eyes and looked absolutely beautiful. She looked at Sean and blushed lightly from his appearance which he noticed and smiled at her.

"Uzume how many times have I told you not to come out dressed like that?" Homura said annoyed.

"At least I'm wearing panties this time." Uzume said sitting down.

"Well thanks for the food but I've got to work." Sean said standing up.

"You cant leave now that Ghost Rider is out there when its night time." Uzume said.

"I know but I've never run into him so I'm confident I wont again as usual." Sean said heading out.

"He wont run into him anyway." Homura said.

"What makes you say that?" Musubi asked.

"I just know he wont. The Ghost Rider only kills the guilty not innocent and your friend is in now way guilty of anything." Homura said.

Meanwhile

Sean looked at the area in his Ghost Rider form. The metal buttons on his shoulders turned into spikes and his gloves had spikes on them as well. He looked at the park and saw a Sekirei on a bench looking lonely.

" **Hmmmm.** " Sean hummed in interest before jumping down in front of her making her look at him but showed no fear or any emotions. Sean knew this look all to well. He had the same look for a month after the death of his mother.

"If your going to kill me get it over with." She said.

" **Name and number.** " Sean said in a demon like tone.

"Akitsu number 7 discarded." Akitsu said not caring. Sean placed his gloved hand on her face making her blink feeling his warm hand on her face seeing not malice or murder in the sockets of his skull but compassion.

" **Innocent.** " Sean said making her blink in confusion before he placed a finger on her forehead where her Sekirei symbol was and she for some reason saw images of a house and knew where to go to find it. " **Go to this** **address. I see good in you. You are not a discarded number. The person who owns this house will take care of you and those like you.** " Sean said before walking off.

"Wait." Akitsu said making him stop. "Why do you care?" She asked wanting to know.

" **I protect and help the innocent. I only kill the guilty in this city something you are not. You may think your life is meaningless but it is not.** " Sean said before put his fingers in his mouth and whistled and a special motorcycle rode to him and stopped next to him and he got on and drove off leaving a trail of fire behind. Akitsu looked at the trail before she decided to go where she needed to go now with an actual smile on her face.

Hours later

Sean killed a few crooks on the streets when he found them before he found himself being surrounded by a group of thugs.

"Its him boys take him out." The leader said getting everyone to attack him. That was a mistake as everyone minus the leader was killed torn to pieces or burned to ashes blood all over the walls and ground.

" **You...Guilty!** " Sean yelled pointing his right hand trigger finger at him and approached him while he tried to crawl away in fear. Sean grabbed him by the neck and brought him up to eye level. " **Look into my eyes.** " Sean said before the leader stabbed him in the left shoulder but Sean didn't look effected and just growled annoyed and the leader pulled his knife out and gasped when he saw the metal melt. " **Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain.** " Sean said and the leader screamed in fear before his eyes looked badly burned and then stopped moving as Sean dropped him.

The sun soon started to come up and Sean groaned before heading into the shadows before turning to normal form.

"Ugh I hate it when that happens." Sean said before getting on his motorcycle that returned to normal.(Just so everyone doesn't get confused. The bike when he's not turned into the Ghost Rider is the same one from the first movie while when he is the Rider it turns to that versions Ghost Rider Bike)

Sean drove to his house and found Akitsu sleeping on the door steps making him smile before he gently picked her up and carried her inside the house and placed her on the couch in the living room.

"I guess this place is going to get some new occupants." Sean said before she woke up and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Akitsu asked in confusion.

"The one the Ghost Rider sent you to. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. So who are you?" Sean asked already knowing but had to keep his cover.

"Akitsu number 7." Akitsu said. Sean inspected her forehead and smiled.

"Now why would someone discard someone like you? Seems Cruel and unfair if you ask me." Sean said kindly making her blush before looking away. "Don't worry I don't judge anyone or anything till I get to know them. Your safe here thats all that matters." Sean said kindly making her look at him for a second before smiling and then her stomach rumbled making her blush while he chuckled. "I guess your starving. Hang on I'll make us something." Sean said before someone knocked at the door. "Hold that thought." Sean said.

He opened the door and Musubi and the others were seen.

"Hey guys." Sean said.

"Where were you? We looked everywhere this morning?" Uzume said crossing her arms under her chest making them bounce a little.

"I told you I worked at night." Sean said. "I was closer here and well lets just say I have a new occupant here. Come inside all of you." Sean said letting them in. Homura looked in the kitchen and widen her eyes when she saw a discarded number. "Hey whats up?" Sean asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh nothing just surprised you have a discarded number here." Homura said.

"He sent her here so she would be safe." Sean said.

"Who?" Homura asked.

"The Ghost Rider. When I said I worked at night I left the part out about me helping him find criminals that are hard to find. I help him find these people and in exchange he does something for me." Sean said.

"Which is what?" Uzume asked.

"He looks for the person responsible for the death of my mother." Sean said.

"Oh that makes sense." Uzume said.

"I was only 15 at the time when it happened but I know it was a Sekirei who did it. If I'm going to be perfectly honest I originally saw all of them from that day as monsters abominations but after meeting Musubi I knew I was wrong to think that. The only one that is a monster is the one who killed her." Sean said looking at Musubi who was talking with Miya who helped make some food to eat.

"All it takes is one person to change ones views." Uzume said smiling making him smile back.

"Yup." Sean said.

"So do you know who the Ghost Rider is exactly?" Uzume asked.

"No not really I've only seen him a few times. Whoever he is though definitely is well trained." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Now you see why Musubi is so special to Sean she helped changed his views on Sekirei from thinking them as monsters to something else. Now I'm sure your wondering who was it that was responsible for his mothers death and him becoming the Ghost Rider. Well you'll find out soon** **enough but be warned you'll all be shocked when you find out. Oh and before I forget Uzume doesn't have an** **Ashikabi the person who is hers in the series is more along the lines of someone important to her in the story along with Hikari and Hibiki. Also Minato and his sister Yukari will appear later in the story as friends well Minato is his best friend his sister on the other hand is deeply in love with Sean due to his kind nature. The only one who knows Sean's secrete are Musubi Homura and the twins. See ya.**


	3. Sekirei 108

Chapter 3 Sekirei 108

Sean was in the workout room in his house lifting up the heavy weights.

Uzume walking in sees him and blushes seeing him without a shirt seeing his well muscled chest and muscled arms.

"You know its rude to stare." Sean said amused making her let out a Eep sound making him chuckle.

"Sorry I uh didn't know you were in here." Uzume said embarrassed.

"Don't be someone I know does the same thing every time she's see's me like this." Sean said going back to his workout.

"Can I ask you something?" Uzume said sitting down on the floor.

"Sure." Sean said.

"How did you know Akitsu was a discarded number?" Uzume asked. No one seemed to see the differences between the ones that were discarded and the regular ones.

"My mother worked at MBI before she died. She told me the differences between them said it was unneeded since they were all living beings not objects and would have made that a valid point had the accident not happened." Sean said putting the wights back on the rack and sits up.

"So when you saw the symbol on her forehead you knew right away what she was?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah. The Ghost Rider and I have similar views in life one of them is not to turn away the innocent and those who are mistreated by small differences. Even before I met Musubi I still would have taken her in since I know my mother would. I might have had my misjudged views of Sekirei for the past 5 years but even before I met Musubi I still would have done the right thing." Sean said making her smile seeing his kind heart.

"So what are you going to do when he finds her killer?" Uzume asked.

"I don't know but I do know that I will ask why the person did it even if I have to beat it out of him or her." Sean said using a towel to rub the sweat off his face. Just then some rang the door bell and Miya answered it.

"Uh I'm sorry who are you?" A male voice asked.

"Well theres a voice I recognize." Sean said smiling. At the door were two people. The first one was a male about a year younger then Sean who had black hair and grey eyes. The second person was a female who looked 2 years younger then him with black hair and blue eyes. "Minato Yukari." Sean said smiling.

"Oh hey Sean didn't know you had visitors." Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry for not calling but we were in the area and wanted to see how you were doing." Yukari said smiling.

"No problem come on in." Sean said letting them inside.

"Hi there." Musubi said kindly.

"Wow I'm usually used to this place being empty all the time." Minato said.

"Well I prefer it this way." Sean said before he got a text on his phone and frowned slightly. "Uh I have to go. You two can stay if you want. I'll be back soon." Sean said heading out and got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"He's always doing that." Yukari said.

"He's just doing a job for someone." Musubi said covering for him since she saw the text on a lead of his mothers killer.

Meanwhile

Sean in his Ghost Rider form was driving down the streets till he spotted the Sekirei from when he first met Musubi being attacked by what he knew were demons.

"Hibiki what are these things?" Kikari asked panting in exhaustion.

"I don't know." Hibiki said before they heard a roar that terrified the demons but sounded all to familiar to them and widen their eyes when Sean jumped down and glared at the demons who attempted to flee but couldn't as Sean used his chain to turn one of them to stone. Seeing no other way out they tried to fight him. The demon who could control the wind tried to attack him but Sean swirled his chain around him and it started glowing.

"What?" The wind demon said before Sean started laughing as he figured it out. "NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!" The wind demon yelled in fear as his body started to break down before exploding.

The Water demon tried to drown him making a water sphere and roared at him but Sean's flames intensified making the water demon gasp and whimper as Sean laughed making the water demon scream in fear as Sean roared at him and fired a blast of fire at him and his body evaporated. The water sphere vanished and Sean landed on his feet before returning to normal and looked at the twins who looked at him in fear.

"You two ok?" Sean asked making them blink before seeing he wasn't going to hurt them.

"Yeah thanks." Hibiki said.

"Why did you help us?" Hikari asked.

"Cause it was the right thing to do. I'm surprised Demons of all things attacked you both." Sean said.

"Yeah so were we. Who were those guys anyway?" Hibiki asked.

"They call themselves the hidden. They're actually fallen angels cast out by saint Michael himself. For them to attack in broad daylight means they were looking for something and thought you two would lead them to it." Sean said.

"Well where are we supposed to go now its not like our motel room is safe." Hikari said.

"Well you can stay with me. I might not know you two all that well but if demons are after you I cant just ignore that so its the best place for you to be. Just do me one favor." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't tell anyone about what I am exactly. I'd rather not have the whole town knowing that. At least not yet." Sean said.

"Is that all? Fine deal." Hikari said.

"Alright lets get out of here." Sean said as he got on his bike while they jumped after him. Soon they arrive at the house.

"This is your house?" Hikari asked in shock since the place was freaking huge.

"Yeah my mom was extremely wealthy during her days at MBI. When she passed everything was given to me. Come on I'm sure the others are wondering where I am." Sean said as they entered the house. "Guys I'm home." Sean said before Musubi jumped on his back.

"Welcome home." Musubi said kissing his cheek making him blush a little before smiling.

"Oh great her again." Hikari said annoyed.

"Oh hi nice to see you two again." Musubi said completely forgetting about the time they attacked her.

"Hey Sean who are these girls anyway?" Minato asked.

"Uh its complicated." Sean said.

"Are Sekirei's?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah and I've only marked one. Musubi." Sean said making said girl smile.

"Whats all this noise?" Akitsu said walking in with only a robe on as she just finished her shower.

"A discarded number?" Hikari said before paling as Sean glared at her.

"She's not a number she's a living being so be respectful." Sean said making Akitsu smile softly at him.

"Uh right sorry." Hikari said while Hibiki snickered lightly making her twin growl at her.

Later during the night

Sean back in his Ghost Rider form was near a forest when he sensed another Sekirei in it.

" **Hmmm.** " Sean hummed in thought before entering the forest.

A young girl who was the Sekirei Sean had sensed was in danger as another Sekirei with a large scythe was trying to force her to leave for her own Ashikabi's use.

"Come here you little brat!" The Older Sekirei yelled. This Sekirei was named Yomi number 43. Yomi has brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon.

" **Hey dirtbag.** " A demon voice said making her tremble in fear as she slowly looked behind her and gasped seeing the Ghost Rider.

"THE...GHOST RIDER!" Yomi yelled in fear before she got to her knees and begged for forgiveness making Sean sweat drop.

'Sheesh I haven't even done anything and this woman is begging for her life to be spared.' Sean thought before an idea came to mind.

" **Name and number.** " Sean said.

"Yomi number 43 please spar me I'll do anything just please don't kill me." Yomi begged.

'Wow talk about pitiful I've killed horrible Sekirei's who've had more courage then her.' Sean thought in his head. Sean grabbed her by the head making her scream in fear as tears poured out of her eyes fearing this was her end. Sean looked her deep in her eyes before he placed both of his hands on her head and her head was engulfed in blue flames but she didn't feel any pain but she did feel her connection to her Ashikabi vanish as if it was never there to begin with.

" **I'm giving you a choice leave your Ashikabi forever and head to this address or return to him and the next time I see you doing** **something like this it will be the last time you take air into your lungs.** " Sean said making her nod as he placed his finger on her forehead and saw where to go. He picked up the little girl who was fast asleep in his arms.

Sean had dropped her off at Miya's while he still drove during the night.

Sean had found a group of thugs trying to rob a woman and do the unforgivable to her.

" **Hey punks.** " Sean said getting their attention and some of them gasped and screamed when they saw him.

"ITS THE GHOST RIDER!" One of the thugs yelled trying to run away but Sean got in front of him and tore his arms off making him scream in pain before Sean ripped his head off. Soon the others tried to fight him but each and every one of them were torn to pieces or burned to ash. Sean ripped the arms and heads off his victims before seeing they were all dead. Blood guts limbs heads and other parts were all over the ground leaving a foul stench behind.

The woman looked fearful of him before he grabbed her purse that one of the thugs had and handed it to her.

" **Go on.** " Sean said before he got back on his bike and drove off leaving a trail of fire behind and the woman fainted from the all the blood.

Sean soon saw the sun coming up and got into alley and reverted to normal again and sighed before he drove home. Just like he knew would happen Yomi was on the front door steps asleep with her scythe in her hands making him smile before picking her up and placed her on the couch.

"There you are." Uzume said coming down in a small robe.

"Morning." Sean said putting a blanket on Yomi as she slept peacefully.

"Who's this? Another Sekirei the Rider sent here?" Uzume asked.

"Looks that way. Looks like she's been though hell." Sean said before Yomi slowly opened her eyes and saw Sean looking at her with his kind caring forest green eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yomi asked sitting up.

"Easy now. Your where the Rider told you to go. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. Yours?" Sean asked.

"Yomi number 43." Yomi said before her stomach rumbled making her blush while he and Uzume chuckled.

"Here I'll make us something." Sean said.

"Morning." Musubi said coming down in some regular PJ's.

"Well I guess everyone is waking up." Sean said amused.

Later

Sean and the others soon went over to Miya's since Sean wanted to see how the girl he dropped off last night was doing.

"Hello." Sean said entering the house and found Miya and the girl eating.

"Oh hello." Miya said with her usual smile.

"Hey so who's this now?" Sean asked smiling at the girl who smiled back.

"This is Kusano apparently your friend dropped her off last night." Miya said.

"The Ghost Rider?" Uzume asked getting her to nod. "Why send her here and not to you?" Uzume asked.

"Don't look at me I barley know what goes on in his mind." Sean said.

Kusano tugged his pant leg making him get down to her level.

"Yes?" Sean asked before she kissed him and like Musubi wings came out of her back and outside plants had started to grow fast.

"Whoa." Uzume said impressed.

"I guess that makes two Sekirei's you have now." Homaru said.

"Yeah. What was that about Ku?" Sean asked while she simply smiled at him.

"I guess she trusts you enough to be her Ashikabi." Miya said smiling.

"She's not the only one." Hibiki whispered to her twin who nods.

"Huh?" Sean said not fully hearing them.

"Uh nothing." Hibiki said before they whistled trying to get the attention off them.

Meanwhile

"So This Ghost Rider has attacked again last night and this time it was more brutal then the last attack." A man said. This man was the CEO for MBI know as Minaka Hiroto.

"It would appear that way. Theres still no information as to who he is or if he's a Sekirei gone rogue." A MBI trooper said.

"He's not a Sekirei I know that for sure. Whoever he is though has been interfering with my plans for the Sekirei battle for some time. Perhaps its time for more drastic measures." Minaka said.

"You know this all happened as soon as she was killed." A woman said who was his top Researcher Takami Sashashi Minato's and Yukari's mother. She was referring to Sean's mother Sarah Ashburn. She had been close to ending Minaka's plan to start a battle in the city using the Sekirei but before that could happen she and her son were in a terrible accident with only her son surviving.

"Yes I noticed. Whoever this Ghost Rider is may be connected to them in some way. Perhaps its time I pay her son a visit. I haven't seen him for a couple ears anyway. He may have some information on this Ghost Rider." Minaka said.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking at the sky at Miya's place.

"You seem relaxed." Uzume said sitting next to him.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Sean said.

"So who were those two from yesterday?" Uzume asked about Minato and Yukari.

"Our mothers were good friends before mine passed away. We kept in touch even after that. They usually stop by once a month or so. They're mother has been trying to find the person who killed mine 5 years ago but so far no luck." Sean said.

"You know you shouldn't be so focused on finding her killer you should look for more important things." Uzume said.

"Like what?" Sean said before her face was inches away from his.

"Like this." Uzume said kissing him and to his surprise she grew the wings like the others.

"Wow." Sean said both from the kiss and that she was a Sekirei as well making her giggle.

"Surprise." Uzume said.

"I never guessed you were one as well. Next thing that happens is Miya is one to which honestly would explain that ONI head that comes out of nowhere." Sean said making her shiver making him chuckle in amusement.

"So I'm assuming your going to do the same thing again tonight?" Uzume asked.

"Don't have a choice. I have to hold out my end of the bargain if I want him to find my mothers killer. True it gets annoying sometimes when I don't get to sleep as much as I'd want but If I want to find her killer I have to help him." Sean said.

"To bad I'm sure Musubi had something special planed for you at home." Uzumi said trying to tempt him and she could tell it was working when he saw his interest rise up in his eyes.

"And whats that?" Sean asked.

"Only one way to find out." Uzumi said standing up and walked away with a sway in her hips making him chuckle.

'I guess I can skip one night of killing for them.' Sean thought in amusement.

 **Authors note: Oh I wonder what Musubi has planed for our young Ghost Rider. Now** **Ikrani pointed out I shouldn't tell you all everything in advance since it builds suspense that way and I agree with him. Now some of you are wondering exactly what happened during the accident that had his mother give her life to save his well you'll see soon enough. See ya.**


	4. Day off

Chapter 4 day off

"Well look who's here." Miya said seeing Sean sit down with her and the others.

"Yeah I decided to take the night off this time." Sean said smiling.

"Night off from what?" Yomi asked.

"Looking for targets for the Ghost Rider." Sean said making her shiver in fear. "What?" Sean asked already knowing.

"Please don't say that name it creeps me out. The other night I ran into the Ghost Rider when my Ashikabi wanted her for his own use." Yomi said pointing at Kusano who blinks in confusion since she didn't see the Ghost Rider.

"Why did he want her in the first place?" Sean asked.

"Your kidding right she's known as the green girl for a reason." Yomi said pointing outside to the plants Ku grew when she was winged by him.

"Oh well that makes sense but I thought Sekirei got to choose they're Ashikabi's?" Sean said.

"Not exactly true. They can choose them but not all the time. I was forced to be one of his and since I couldn't refuse him because I was winged I had to do whatever he said." Yomi said.

"I guess that explains why the Rider spared you then. He knows the cruel act was just that an act not real." Sean said taking a bite to eat.

"True I'm not exactly like that but I have to do what my Ashikabi says no matter what." Yomi said.

"That wouldn't have happened had my mother not died in the accident 5 years ago." Sean said.

"Huh? Your mother? Who was she someone at MBI?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah one of the founding members of it actually. She argued with Minaka that the Sekirei battle was unneeded and tried to stop it from happening in the first place but the accident happened that took her life. Ever since then I've been giving the Rider information about criminals that are hard to find every night for the past 5 years. In exchange he's looking for my mothers killer." Sean said.

"Wait you've been doing this for 5 years and not one single clue on her killer has come up? I hate to say it but I think he's using you." Yomi said.

"The person was another Sekirei and there are hundreds of you guys you really think its that easy?" Sean asked.

"Oh right." Yomi said

"How do you even know the person was a Sekirei to begin with?" Izume asked.

"Cause he was there when it happened." Sean said confusing them. "Well one of them anyway." Sean said.

"One of them? You mean theres more then one Ghost Rider?" Izume asked.

"Yup each one is more different then the last." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the others minus Miya Ku and Homaru were back at his house.

Sean was about to get in his own bed when he felt a pair of breasts against his back.

"Huh?" Sean said looking back and whistled when he saw Musubi naked as the day she was born smiling at him. "Whoa what brought this on now?" Sean asked amused making her giggle.

"Since your staying the night and not doing what you usual do at night I decided to help you relieve some stress." Musubi said before she pulled him into a kiss which he returned and both ended up on the bed before she removed his boxers and blushed seeing his large member.

"Nervous?" Sean said amused making her nod slightly before Sean picked her up and placed her on the bed before kissing her making her moan before she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his member poking her wet sex.

"Please be gentle." Musubi said shyly making him chuckle before kissing her lovingly before gently moving inside her making her groan is discomfort before she gasped in pain as her virginity was taken and pulled him deeper into the kiss as she cried in pain. "It hurts." Musubi said in pain before moaning as he kissed her neck and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Shhh bare with it for a minute it will pass." Sean said kissing his was down to her breasts making her moan as he licked and kissed her breasts before she sighed in relief as the pain vanished and she surprised him when she flipped them over and was on top of him and placed his hands on her hips and smiled at him before bouncing on his member moaning softly so the others wouldn't hear them.

"It feels so good." Musubi moaned out bouncing on his lap feeling him deep inside her. Sean smirked before he sits up and pulled her into a kiss which she returned and moaned as his hands played with her breasts. Sean took hold of her hips and slammed into her harder making her gasp before groaning feeling her orgasm approaching fast. Sean could see this and thrusted faster into her before she gasped loudly as she came hard and he pulled her into a kiss to silence any noise she would make and she moaned as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him come inside her feeling his seed in her womb.

Sean pulled back from the kiss and she fell on his chest trying to catch her breath before she looked up at him and smiled as she kissed him.

"If this is what happens every night I stay home I might just be staying here at night more then I thought." Sean said making her giggle.

"I hope so." Musubi said before they both fell down and Sean pulled the covers on them and Musubi fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

Sean smiled before he drifted off to sleep as well.

Next morning

Sean woke up to find Musubi on the left side of the bed snuggling into his chest making him smile before he got up and went downstairs. As he went down stairs he found Yomi in a small robe getting something to drink.

"Well your up early." Sean said making her jump slightly and glared at him making him chuckle. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Sean said sitting down on the couch. Yomi then noticed her was only in sweat pants making her blush from seeing his very well muscled chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Yomi asked sitting down next to him as he paused the TV.

"Sure what is it?" Sean asked.

"Why exactly are you letting me stay with you? After what happened with Ku I would have thought that..." Yomi never got to finish.

"Yomi you were only following order. Orders you were not ok with. You might think the things in the past you've done makes you a monster but I don't. You were forced to do things like that because you previous Ashikabi made you do whatever he wanted. I on the other hand only want you and the others to be safe in life. I know what happens to Sekirei who lose a fight. I don't want to lose you or anyone in this house cause I've lost someone I loved. I wont lose you or the others like that." Sean said making her eyes widen before a soft smile came to her face and slowly moved towards him and kissed him and surprisingly she had wings come out of her back again.

"Thank you." Yomi said in a happy voice making him smile as she laid her head on his chest.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long needed to get back in the game after I got fired from work. Anyway now Sean has four Sekirei's marked by him well technically 5 since Akitsu cant be marked yet like the others. Anyway next chapter hopefully will be up soon. See ya.**


	5. Sekirei number 2

Chapter 5 Sekirei number 2

Soon everyone was wide awake.

"Hey where are Sean and Musubi?" Uzume asked.

"I think their in the training room." Hibiki said. They soon went to the training room and saw Sean and Musubi sparing against each other with Sean having the upper hand and swiftly put her in a headlock.

"You need to stop leaving yourself exposed lass." Sean said.

"Right." Musubi said going back to sparing.

"You know for someone who hates violence you seem to know how to fight." Uzume said making them look at the others.

"Just because I'm not a fan of violence doesn't mean I don't know how to fight in self defense. Why do you think I have this room in the first place?" Sean asked.

"True." Uzume said.

"Why do you hate violence anyway?" Hibiki asked.

"Violence can lead to many things always usually the worst of things such as death and suffering. I usually try to avoid any violent conflicts but I've had my fair share of them in the past during the nights looking for targets for the Rider." Sean said.

"Oh yeah what kind of conflicts?" Yomi asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Sean asked pointing to the scar on his left eye.

"Oh ouch." Yomi said

"How did that happen?" Hikari asked.

"I got jumped one night 4 years ago and these punks saw me as an easy target. Ghost Rider showed up and ripped them to pieces and wrote a warning on the wall to leave me be or suffer a fate worse then death." Sean said.

"I remember that incident now. MBI was horrified by that incident." Yomi said.

"For good reason they thought these were the same guys that caused the car crash. Minika was insistent on having guards around the place till I convinced him otherwise." Sean said but Musubi Hibiki and Hikari knew the truth that he wasn't telling the others who didn't know.

Later

Sean drove on his motorcycle to Miya's place while the others simply jumped from place to place.

"Hello." Sean said entering the house and was engulfed in a hug by Kusano. "Hey there now lass." Sean said smiling as he ruffled her hair.

"Well hello welcome back." Miya said with her usual kind smile.

"Hey so how is everything here?" Sean asked before someone knocked at the door. "Hold on I got that." Sean said getting the door and to his surprise Minaka was at the door. "Minaka?" Sean said surprised.

"Sean my boy look at you a full grown man." Minaka said in his usual over dramatic voice making him sweat drop.

'Oy somethings never change.' Sean thought.

"Is this a social visit or is there something you need?" Sean asked.

"Well yes actually its come to my attention that you have connections to this Ghost Rider is that true?" Minaka asked.

"Well yes but I don't know who he is exactly if thats what your asking. I look for targets that are hard to find for him and in exchange..." Sean tried to say.

"Protection I told you my guards would more then happily..." Minaka never got to finish.

"No not protection. In exchange he looks for the person who was responsible for my mothers death." Sean said surprising him.

"Ah I see well your friend has been causing a bit of a problem for me and MBI. With him always killing almost every night I cant move forward to the Sekirei plan of stage 2." Minaka said.

"And thats my problem how? Like my mother you know I am opposed to that since a lot of people value the Sekirei's they have romantically as I do for mine. I don't know who he is or where he is right now and even if I did I wouldn't sell him out I'm no snitch." Sean said.

"Well I cant fault you for that but do keep this warning in mind. Whoever he is he has killed almost a thousand people over the past 5 years and while a great many people thank him for keeping the streets clean of crime he still has committed manslaughter and will be brought to the full extent of the law. While I know you are not capable of such violence due to your dislike of it do try to keep in mind you could be convicted as an accessory to his crimes." Minaka said.

"I'll take my chances sir." Sean said as he left.

"Wow for him to come to you directly means he's serious." Yomi said in surprise.

"Don't worry he wont do anything drastic. He's helped provide me with a lot of money over the past 5 years since my mother died. The Ghost Rider is also keeping the Sekirei plan on hold since he doesn't want him to get involved. Almost every Sekirei is afraid of him since they have no idea what he really is." Sean said.

"Yeah I would know. The guy scared the absolute hell out of me." Yomi said shivering from the memory.

"Oh come on he's not that bad. After all he only kills those who have spilled innocent blood and since your still here you're clearly innocent otherwise you wouldn't be here." Sean said.

"Yeah I know but that feeling the heat it was just terrifying." Yomi said making him chuckle. "What the hell are you laughing at!" Yomi yelled.

"Its funny to see someone who's so headstrong to be afraid of someone who didn't even damage her at all. Besides its not him you should be afraid of had he not sent you to me." Sean said confusing her. "Its Sekirei number four better known as the black Sekirei." Sean said.

"That tittle sounds familiar." Yomi said.

"You don't know her?" Sean asked making her shake her head. "Well doesn't matter now. Because now that I'm your Ahsikabi she wont come after you." Sean said.

"Why?" Yomi asked.

"Because I'm her godson thats why." Sean said shocking her.

"Huh? How?" Yomi asked.

"My mother and her got along rather well she could understand her more then anyone. Haven't seen her though in a couple years because like the Rider she's also looking for my mothers killer." Sean said.

"Is she that dangerous?" Yomi asked.

"Oh you have no idea she's probably the only one who can face the Ghost Rider in equal ground. He's killed a few guilty Sekirei who have spilled innocent blood on the streets but he doesn't make a habit out of that." Sean said making her shiver both from this black Sekirei and the Ghost Rider killing a couple of Sekirei.

Later

"Whats with the flowers going to the graves?" Sean asked Miya as she was about to leave.

"Yes today is the anniversary of my husbands death." Miya said.

"Oh sorry." Sean said.

"Thank you dear." Miya said as she left. A minute after she left Uzume's stomach rumbled making her blush while the others laughed before they soon followed suit.

"Wow all of you are hungry aren't you. I guess I can make us something to eat." Sean said heading to the kitchen.

"And we're going straight to hell." Hikari said.

"For the last time I did not make that dish that was Yukari." Sean said annoyed since a couple days ago Yukari came by and made some food and it was horrible since she didn't know how to cook and assumed it was him.

"He's right it was her." Hibiki said.

Sean started getting some ingredients in a large pot and cut up some vegetables and added some spices.

"Where did you even learn to cook?" Uzume asked smelling the food and could tell it was going to be delicious from the smell.

"I watch Tv all day including cooking shows for 5 years you think I didn't learn something from that?" Sean asked cutting some peppers.

"Oh yeah? Like the 5 star kind?" Uzume asked amused.

"Yeah right. AHHH SHIT!" Sean yelled cutting his thumb.

"You ok?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah guess it adds flavor." Sean said making her pale something he noticed and burst out laughing. "I'm kidding sheesh." Sean said still laughing.

"Not funny." Uzume said making him chuckle.

"Whatever hand me the Carolina Reaper." Sean said as she handed it to him and he cut it up fast and put it in the pot.(Word of warning hottest pepper to exist and it is fucking hot)

"Wait a second isn't that the hottest pepper in the world?" Uzume said.

"Yes but for this dish you'd be surprised how good it goes with it." Sean said finishing the final touches and poured a bowl of the dish for Uzume. "Here try it." Sean said.

"So help me god if this burns me to ash I'm going to haunt you forever." Uzume said making him snicker. She took a deep breath and sipped some of it and widen her eyes. "Whoa." Uzume said as it was delicious.

"What was that about haunting me?" Sean asked amused.

"Oh shut up." Uzume said rolling her eyes as she helped him get the other bowls and gave them to the others.

"Wow this is delicious." Musubi said.

"Well I try." Sean said.

Later

Miya soon came home and started dinner for the others while Sean was getting washed up.

Sean splashed some water on his face before looking at the scar on his left eye and sighed. Honestly he hated seeing the scare on his face every day but it would always serve as a permanent reminder of when he first started out as the Ghost Rider.

Sean sat back down and washed his hair when he heard the door open.

"Musubi is that you? I already said I didn't need any help washing up." Sean said before he felt a pair of breasts on his back and looked back and blinked when he saw a woman in a towel with red hair and red eyes.(They are red right I cant tell if its part red) "Uh who the hell are you?" Sean asked before he backed into the wall while she removed her towel.

'What the fuck?' Sean thought.

"Sean you in here?" Musubi said walking in with a towel. "Oh hello." Musubi said.

"Do you have any idea who this is cause I have no idea." Sean said before the unknown woman fired a net gun at Musubi. "Hey!" Sean said.

"It wont come off." Musubi said trying to get it off herself.

"Now lets bind our love contract." The woman said about to jump him when Miya walked in and had a sword to her shoulder making her freeze.

"Uh oh your busted." Sean said laughing.

"I thought there was to much noise for everyone to actually be bathing. You do realize that sexual relations are strictly forbidden here." Miya said having that damn ONI mask appear.

"Seriously where does that thing come from." Sean asked.

Minutes later

"So reintroductions I'm Matsu." Matsu said poking her trigger fingers together.

"Matsu is another resident here." Miya said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say she lives upstairs in that hidden back panel right?" Sean said making them blink. "Don't be surprised I can easily tell when something looks out of the ordinary." Sean amused.

"Sorry but I have to live in hiding since MBI is looking for me after well a few crazy things." Matsu said.

"Why did you try to seduce me?" Sean asked.

"Uh lets just say your interesting." Matsu said.

"Heard that before." Sean said.

Later

"So your going out again?" Miya asked Sean.

"If I want him to find my mothers killer I have to hold my end of the deal. You don't mind the girls staying here do you?" Sean asked.

"Of course not they're welcome to stay here whenever they want." Miya said as she walked away. Sean sighed about to walk out the door when.

"Hold up where you going?" Matsu asked coming down.

"Work. Looking for targets for the Ghost Rider." Sean said. "Oh do me a favor don't monitor me or him ok he'll know and get pissed off." Sean said about to head out.

"Wait before you go." Matsu said making him stop and turn around and she pulled him into a kiss and like every other Sekirei he's kissed she became winged. "A little something for good luck." Matsu said making him smirk.

"I'll be back by sunrise. See ya." Sean said heading out and got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Once he was in the clear he turned into the Ghost Rider.

As he drove he got the distinct feeling he was being watched by someone.

" **Show yourself.** " Sean said in a frightening voice before someone jumped down behind him. He looked behind him and widen his sockets when he saw it was Sekirei number four the black Sekirei Karasuba.

"I've been looking for you Ghost Rider. Word is you've been using Sarah's son to find targets for you in exchange you'll find his mother's killer." Karasuba said.

" **Whats it to you. Not like your doing any better then I am but unlike you I intend to fulfill my promise to him and get justice.** " Sean said.

'This is bad. If she challenges me to a fight we'll level the whole city.' Sean thought in his head.

"Oh I intend to find that killer as well but heres a warning. Stay away from him or you'll have me to deal with and unlike the other Sekirei I'm not afraid to fight the likes of you." Karasuba said.

" **This coming from the woman who's reputation is stained by blood of the innocent Sekirei. If I told him about that what do you think he would say to you? You haven't even bothered to see him in person for 2 years. Stay out of my way. I seek vengeance and justice for the innocent and you are someone who has spilled much more innocent blood then anyone else if you wish to live stay out of my way.** " Sean said driving off not seeing her enraged glare but did nothing.

"Damnit." Karasuba said in anger.

"Well that went well." A woman with pink hair and pink eyes said dressed in Kimono like shirt. "Why is this kid so important to you anyway?" The woman asked.

"Because I'm his godmother thats why. I promised Sarah I would look after him if something happened to her and the last thing he needs is attention like this he'll be seen as an accomplice to mass murder Benitsubasa." Karasuba said.

"What if he is the Ghost Rider though?" Beni asked.

"Oh please no way in hell." Karasuba said.

"Why not?" Beni asked.

"He hates violence and death. He has since he was just a kid even before the accident. The very thought of it makes him uncomfortable and uneasy. So I know he cant be him he doesn't have the stomach or heart for that." Karasuba said before they heard pained scream and went to the point of origin and Beni covered her mouth in horror seeing various body parts and blood all over the place.

"NO PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU! NOOOOOOOO!" A thug yelled as Sean tore him in half before roaring into the air and drove off again.

"See what I mean he's not capable of this at all its just not who he is." Karasuba said glaring at the scene the Rider caused.

"Oh god." Beni said in horror.

"I want you to get close to him see if he can tell us something about the Rider without it being to obvious." Karasuba said.

"Why me?" Beni asked.

"Well its either you or Haihane and I don't think she would be good for this." Karasuba said knowing Sean would be a little intimidated by her.

"Well I guess but where does he live?" Beni asked.

"He lives at two places his mothers home and a place called Izumo Inn." Karasuba said.

"Why live in two places?" Beni asked confused.

"Would you want to live in a large house all alone?" Karasuba asked.

"Oh ok." Beni said.

Later

Sunrise approached and Sean went into an alley and turned normal again along with his bike.

"Man now I've got to deal with Karasuba." Sean said rubbing his temples as he drove off.

He soon made it to the Inn and parked his bike and walked in.

"Oh there you are." Miya said making some food to eat.

"Morning." Sean said sitting down on the couch and sighed.

"Rough night?" Miya asked giving him a glass of water.

"Yeah you could say that. The Rider told me the discipline squad is threatening him now. I should have known Minaka would pull that on him." Sean said.

"Well you cant blame them after all while he is keeping the streets safe from crime he is still killing." Miya said.

"Yeah but if MBI would do his job for him he wouldn't have to instead Minaka is more focused on the plan then the people. As long as this continues though he cant continue which gives people time to find a way to stop him and his insane plan." Sean said.

"Are you that opposed to it that you are hoping he never stops killing?" Miya asked.

"I may hate violence and death but what Minaka is planing is way worse since many Sekirei and Ashikabi have romantic feelings for one another now so as long as this continues that bond they all have will remain." Sean said.

"Morning." Musubi said walking down.

"Hey Musubi." Sean said as she sat down next to him.

Meanwhile

"So he didn't listen to your warning?" Minaka asked Karasuba.

"Nope hes stubborn but I'm confident that I can stop him." Karasuba said. "Just so long as Sean isn't held accountable for anything he does." Karasuba said.

"Of course he wont after all Sarah would chew my head off if she was still here if I did that to her son." Minaka said.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long been busy. Anyway next chapter Sekirei number 9. See ya.**


	6. Sekirei number 9

Chapter 6 Sekirei number 9

"I fucking hate this game." Sean said as he Musubi Matsu and Kusano played UNO.

"Why cause your losing?" Matsu said snickering.

"I've got fucking 22 cards in my hand here." Sean said as he drew again and again and again till. "FUCK!" Sean yelled making the girls giggle. "Why!" Sean yelled till he got the right color but now had 27 cards in hand. "Fucking finally." Sean said.

"UNO!" Kusano said.

"ARGH!" Sean growled in annoyance.

"Thats the 7th time in a row." Musubi said smiling.

"God no more. Yomi your turn." Sean said rushing off.

"Eh whatever." Yomi said taking his place. (I honestly to god hate UNO after playing it on the xbox)

"Jesus Christ." Sean said sitting down in the back.

"Lost another game?" Hibiki asked amused.

"I fucking hate UNO. The only reason I played was because Ku asked me." Sean said since he could never say no to those beady little eyes.

"By the way theres something Hikari and I wanted to give you." Hibiki said.

"And that is?" Sean asked.

"This." Hikari said as they both kissed him separately and both became winged. Sean simply blinked a few times before chuckling.

"Honestly why does everyone want me to be their Ashikabi?" Sean said since he could guess why but wanted an honest answer.

"Why not after all you seem to go out of your way to make us happy without us even asking you for anything." Hibiki said.

"True I'm just a big old softie here." Sean said making them giggle.

Later

"So another night huh?" Uzume asked Sean as he got on his bike.

"I wont be gone for as long this time. I'll probably be back in an hour or so tonight." Sean said as he drove off.

Once he was in the clear he turned into the Ghost Rider.

Like the other night he knew he was being watched and knew it was Karasuba.

'Damnit cant that woman take a hint?' Sean thought before speeding up and took a sharp turn before seeing a group of thugs attacking a group of three kids and roared at them.

"Oh shit RUN!" One of the thugs said before Sean drove over them having their blood splatter on the ground and walls while burning their corpses to ash.

"Man this guy is really starting to piss me off." Karasuba said before Sean got attacked by a blast of water.

"Stop monster!" A female voice said. Sean shook his head and saw a woman with long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings.

" **Who are you?** " Sean asked standing up.

"I am Tsukiumi number 9 and you will die here monster." Tsukiumi said.(I am not going to have her do that dumb medieval speech or whatever the hell its called in this I just wont cause its so annoying I don't even know what she's saying) Sean simply just laughed which put her on edge before he used his chain and swings her into a wall before driving off. "Get back here!" Tsukiumi yelled chasing after him.

'Man and I thought Karasuba would be a problem I've got to get this woman off my tail.' Sean thought driving faster. Seeing no other alternative he dashed into a dark corner and reverted to normal without being seen and drove off again. Unfortunately as Sean made a sharp turn he almost drove straight into Tsukiumi which he tried to stop and fell off his bike and landed on his back.

"OW!" Sean yelled in pain as his jacket was ripped and had a small wound on his shoulder.

Tsukiumi was about to criticize him but looking at his face her eyes widen feeling a strong reaction to him. Normally she hated humans thinking them as monkeys but this man was different for some reason to her. She got closer to him and inspected his wound and Sean opened his eyes and stared into her blue ocean eyes.

"Hello angel." Sean said thinking he was dead making Tsukiumi blush greatly.

"Angel?" Tsukiumi said confused.

"I am dead aren't I after all I've got a beautiful angel staring me in the face." Sean said making her blush more.

"Your not dead just injured." Tsukuimi said.

"Oh I guess that explains the pain. You mind explaining why the hell you jumped in front of the road?" Sean asked sitting up clutching his shoulder.

"I was looking for that monster the Ghost Rider." Tsukiumi said.

"Piece of advice on that. Don't even try. No Sekirei no matter how powerful can take him on plus he's not a monster. After all of all the kills has there ever been an innocent victim?" Sean asked making her blink before thinking.

"Well when you put it like that I suppose not but still his methods have got to stop before someone who's not a criminal gets caught in the crossfire." Tsukiumi said.

"Maybe but you aren't seeing the bigger picture. If MBI wont do anything to stop crime in the city then he will. Plus its a good thing he is since it puts that vile and cruel Sekirei plan on hold." Sean said making her blink in confusion.

"Do you not approve of the Sekirei plan?" Tsukiumi asked.

"You all are living beings not some pawns in a game to be thrown away forever. Once the game is over there will only be one left which to me is not ok. Lets say one of you was pregnant with a child and someone was trying to kill that Sekirei to get ahead in the game two lives are lost in that both a mother and an innocent child that wasn't born because of the plan. In my opinion its a worthless plan that should be shut down for good and let the Sekirei live out their lives they way they want to." Sean said shocking her to the core by how much he cared before she did the one thing she never thought she would ever do with a human.

She kissed him and like any other Seikirei she became winged. The feeling she got from this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Sean blinked before chuckling.

"And now thats another one who wants me as an Ashikabi." Sean said making her freeze before.

"Hey there you are." Uzume said jumping down to him along with Yomi Akitsu and Musubi.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sean asked before he felt Tsukiumi let out Killer intent.

"Tell me with me how many Sekirei do you have?" Tsukiumi asked in annoyance.

"Uh well adding you that would make uh 9." Sean said before seeing the tick marks on her forehead. "To be fair though they chose me as their Ashikabi not the other way around." Sean said...That didn't seem to help as she threw a water ball at his face in anger. "What was that for?" Sean asked standing up still clutching his shoulder.

"I think she's the jealous kind of Sekirei." Uzume said grinning.

"Bite your tongue." Tsukiumi said.

"You didn't answer why you girls are here." Sean said.

"You forgot this." Yomi said handing him his phone which he honestly did forget by accident.

"Whoops." Sean said taking it. "Doesn't matter now I can be out with an injury like this." Sean said clutching his shoulder.

"How did that happen?" Yomi asked. Tsukiumi looked guilty and was about to confess when.

"I screwed up on a turn and crashed and she found me." Sean said making Tsukiumi's eyes widen that he didn't tell them the truth.

"And your supposed to be an expert driver?" Uzume said amused making him roll his eyes.

"This coming from the girl who almost never wears underwear?" Sean said making her blush while the others laughed at her.

Later

"Oh my goodness what happened?" Miya asked as Sean came in clutching his shoulder.

"Like I said I messed up on a turn and crashed." Sean said sitting down while Matsu looked him over.

"And who's this?" Miya asked about Tsukiumi.

"This is Tsukiumi she's..." Sean tried to say but.

"Im his wife." Tsukiumi said making Uzume who was drinking some water spit it out and coughed a little while everyone else looked at her in shock.

"HUH!?" Sean said in confusion.

"Your wife?" Miya asked in shock.

"Well of course we are connected and that makes me his wife." Tsukiumi said.

"It does?" Musubi asked while Kusano looked angry and a shroud of flames appeared behind her. "Wait hold on if thats true then that would make me..." Musubi tried to say but couldn't and Kusana grabbed his leg.

"HEY! He is mine brat unhand him!" Tsukiumi said glaring at the girl who threw a fit. Sean looked at Musubi and saw her looking conflicted.

"You ok Musubi?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Musubi said before engulfing him in a hug. "Because I just found out I'm your wife to!" Musubi said making Sean roll his eyes in amusement.

"No! Now get away from him Tramps are not his wives!" Tsukiumi said.

Matsu giggled in amusement.

"Its like a Soap Opera." Matsu said giggling.

"They're fighting for him why aren't you?" Homura asked.

"I don't need to get involved I've got my own way of attracting him. In this Soap I don't have to get dirty." Matsu said giggling.

"That was lame." Homura said before looking at Sean.

'I cant believe he winged Tsukiumi who's hated Ashikabi's since day one. For him to get her to be winged by him. He's something else thats for sure even without the Ghost Rider power inside him.' Homura thought impressed.

"Fools lets settle this!" Tsukiumi said about to attack with her water.

"I would be happy to." Musubi said before.

"Knock it off." Sean said. "Lets get a few things straight here Tsukiumi I don't play favorites with any of you I care about all of you equally. Second of all this is not my house so there will be no fighting unless you're training with Miya in the back." Sean said stoping the fight.

"Very well my apologies." Tsukiumi said looking ashamed.

"Now then since I'm not working tonight we can all go to my house while Kusano stays with Miya as usual." Sean said getting the youngest to nod without complaint.

"Mind if I come to since I don't usually get to go out?" Matsu asked.

"Sure." Sean said as they walked out and he got on his bike.

"You all have a nice night." Miya said smiling as Sean Drove off with Matsu on the back of the bike while the others jumped after him.

"This is your house?" Matsu asked in shock since it was a mansion.

"Well yeah of course being the son of one of the founders of MBI has its perks you know." Sean said parking his bike in the garage.

 **Authors note: Wow fucking 9 Sekirei's and the number will just keep increasing over time. See ya.**


	7. Black Sekirei vs Ghost Rider

Chapter 7 Black Sekirei vs Ghost Rider

Sean groaned as he woke up sitting up on his bed and looked behind him and saw Matsu naked as him with a content smile on her face making him smirk remembering last night. Deciding to let her get some more sleep he put on some sweat pants and a black shirt and walked out of the room.

He went downstairs and turned on the tv just as Musubi woke up in her regular sleep wear.

"Morning." Musubi said kissing his cheek making him chuckle.

"Morning. I swear this house has more people in it for the past 2 weeks compared to the past 5 years." Sean said amused since he preferred this.

"Is that a bad thing?" Musubi asked.

"Nope I like it this way." Sean said before everyone else woke up. Just then they hear a woman scream outside. "What the hell?" Sean said heading outside and saw a woman with light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. A man was trying to force himself on her.

"HEY!" Sean yelled getting their attention.

"Get lost fucker!" The man said trying to punch him but Sean dodged before head butting him hard in the nose making Blood spew out.

"Get her inside I'll handle this myself." Sean said getting Musubi to nod and took the girl inside who put up no resistance.

"You just made a big mistake you worthless little..." Was as far as the man got before A fire was seen in Sean's eyes. "N-n-No! You're that freak!" The man said in fear before he was engulfed in flames and screamed in pain as his body was burnt to dust and ash.

"Like all filth in my city they burn." Sean said walking inside.

"What happened to that guy?" Matsu asked as she calmed the woman down.

"Ah The Rider showed up at the last second and burned him to ash." Sean said scratching his head. "Good thing to since I'm not a fan of violence and rather not have my hands covered in blood." Sean said.

"He sure seems to show up at the right time for some reason." Uzume said.

"Thats his job. Anyway now who exactly are you?" Sean asked the girl as he sat down next to her.

"My name is Yashima number 84." Yashima said calmly.

"Well You'll be safe here Yashima." Sean said before someone knocked on his door. "Oh lord." Sean said going to the door. "So help me god Minaka if your asking for him again I'll..." Sean said opening the door expecting Minaka but was Karasuba who has an amused look on her face.

"Is that anyway you greet you own godmother?" Karasuba asked amused making him chuckle.

"My bad I figured it was Minaka at the door. The guy just wont give up on asking me to tell who the Ghost Rider is." Sean said leaning on the door.

"Well with that plan of his you cant blame him." Karasuba said making him roll his eyes before scoffing.

"Well so long as he's keeping that dumb plan on hold thats good news for me and the other Sekirei who want nothing to do with it." Sean said making her smirk.

"I swear your just like Sarah." Karasuba said making him chuckle.

"Well I'm her son so I'm obviously going to pick up of few of her views. I'm guessing your here for the same reason though right?" Sean asked.

"Well yes and no. I know your not going to listen to me when I tell you to stop all this nonsense so I'm not even going to bother." Karasuba said.

"True but theres something else you should know." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"And whats that?" Karasuba asked in interest.

"Theres more then one rider in the city, Theres two from what I understand." Sean said.

"We've only seen one though." Karasuba said.

"The rider your looking for kills during the night on those who've spilled innocent blood. The other one makes deals of some kind. A life for a life is his way he saves a person on the verge of death in exchange another life has to be taken doesn't matter if it's an innocent person or guilty. I'd focus more on finding that Rider since he's killed more innocent people then the one you know." Sean said. In truth he wanted the rider who was the one who took his mothers life away to pay and made him what he is today.

"I'll look into that." Karasuba said.

"Hey Sean have you've seen..." Was as far as Matsu got before she saw Karasuba and shrieked in fear and embarrassment seeing she was naked.

"Matsu goddamnit." Sean said rubbing his temples in annoyance while Karasuba looked amused.

"If your worried that MBI is still looking for you forget it." Karasuba said making Matsu who was using Sean's jacket to cover herself blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Matsu said confused.

"You really think we didn't know where you were or who your Ashikabi is. The second we found out it was him was the second the search was called off." Karasuba said.

"Let me guess Minaka knew I'd raise hell he tried to take her?" Sean said amused knowing the man was afraid of him due to him picking up a few of his mothers scary tactics in winning an argument.

"Yup." Karasuba said.

"Coward." Sean said amused.

"Oh thank god." Matsu said relieved. "But what are you doing here?" Matsu asked.

"Just to check on him since before the accident he could be a handful." Karasuba said making Sean roll his eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud." Sean said annoyed.

"Well since you seem to be doing fine I guess I better get going. Oh before I do a far bit of warning Minaka is up to something to catch the Rider so I'd be careful during the night if I were you." Karasuba said before leaving.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sean said closing the door.

"Wow I've never seen her so calm before." Matsu said covering her mouth.

"Why because you know her from the original discipline squad?" Sean asked making her eyes widen.

"Wait how did you..." Matsu tried to say.

"Aren't you forgetting who my mother is? I know everyone from the original squad. I know Miya is number one but haven't said anything." Sean said making her blink.

"Oh right." Matsu said sheepishly and bonked her head.

Later

Sean was out on his motor cycle when he saw Karasuba and some girl with long blond hair. She wears black stockings, a black Chinese styled dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it.

"Oh god not good." Sean said seeing Karasuba slash her chest making him widen his eyes.

"So much for a challenge. Nice knowing you blondie." Karasuba said about to stab her in the face making her eyes widen in fear.

"Please...I...Don't want to...Die!" The girl yelled as the blade neared her face before a hand grabbed the blade tightly making blood come out of the palm making Karasuba blink before seeing it was Sean who grabbed her sword with an annoyed look on his face.

"Really? Not a shred of respect at all?" Sean asked aiming the blade away from the girl who was coughing up blood. "Shit!" Sean said getting to his knees and looked at the wound.

"You might want to leave so I can finish this. You know the rules..." Karasuba tried to say.

"How about a trade?" Sean asked putting pressure on the wound making the girl whimper in pain. "Hang on you'll be fine." Sean said to her making her nod slightly.

"Sean theres nothing you have that I cant buy." Karasuba said.

"I'm not talking about money or items. How about I set you up with a fight with the Rider tonight." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't sell him out?" Karasuba asked.

"I'm not I'm giving you something you want a fight between him and you but only if you follow these rules." Sean said wrapping some medical wrap around the wound to slow the bleeding till he got to Miya's place since the girls were there and it was closer.

"Ok I'm listening." Karasuba said in interest.

"Tonight down by the docks and no one else is to come. No MBI idiots or anyone else in the discipline squad and Minaka cant stick his nose in this either. You break those rules the deals off." Sean said making her shrug.

"Fine by me. Alright she's yours. Like I said earlier you are just like your mother." Karasuba said making Sean smirk as he carried the girl to his motorcycle.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said as he drove off.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure Musubi?" Miya asked in surprise.

"I think so." Musubi said before Sean barged in.

"Miya I need a hand here!" Sean yelled setting the girl down on the table.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" Miya asked in shock as she had Izume get some medical supplies.

"Explain later. Help me out here." Sean said unwrapping the wraps on the wound before getting some needed supplies. "I need to close the wound fast and the only way to do that is with some heat." Sean said searching in the kitchen for some flammable drinks before he found some.

"What are you doing?" Miya asked putting pressure on the wound.

"I need some alcohol for what I'm about to do." Sean said putting the bottle on the counter as he inspected the wound. The girl whimpered in pain as she lost a lot of blood and was beginning to lose her vision from feeling lightheaded.

"Here." Uzume said handing him some penicillin and took out a needle and took some in and injected it into the girl.

"I...Feel...So...Weak." The girl said weakly losing conciseness.

"Hey! Stay awake!" Sean said shaking her head to keep her awake. "Sorry Miya." Sean said breaking the leg of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Miya asked not angry but confused.

"Trust me this is going to hurt like shit for her so she need something to bite down on so she doesn't bust her teeth." Sean said putting the leg in her mouth. "Ok I need a lighter." Sean said pouring the alcohol on her wound.

"Here." Matsu said handing it to him.

"Ok hold her down this is going to hurt and I don't want her moving around when this happens." Sean said having Uzume Musubi Matsu and Yomi hold her down. "Ok 1...2...3!" Sean yelled lighting the liquid and it lite on fire making the girl scream in agonizing pain while she tried to get free but the girls held her down till Sean put out the flame and the wound closed.

"Ok she's good." Sean said seeing the bleeding stopped and the wound was closed.

"Uzume help set up some blankets on the ground in the living room." Miya said.

"Right." Uzume said rushing out.

"Ok she's not in any danger now but she's going to be weak and dizzy for a few days." Sean said picking her up softly and carried her to the living room and sat her down on the floor where Uzume set up the medical bed for her. "Here get me a rag." Sean said having Yomi do just that putting some hot water on it before squeezing it out and handed it to him. "Thanks. Here we go." Sean said placing it on her head as her breathing stabilized.

"Sean how did this happen?" Miya asked.

"Karasuba did this. You know how she is always brutal to her opponents. Thankfully I got there before the final blow." Sean said before his phone rang and saw it was said person. "I've got to take this." Sean said heading outside. "Hello?" Sean said.

"So did she make it?" Karasuba asked.

"No thanks to you. I managed to close the wound she's going to be weak for a few days. Who is she exactly?" Sean asked.

"A sekirei number 38 Mitsuha. Before you go saying I did this for the hell of it your wrong she challenged me to a fight not the other way around so she has only herself to blame for her condition." Karasuba said.

"You could have just said no and walked away." Sean said making her chuckle.

"Since when have I ever run from a fight?" Karasuba asked making him smirk.

"Point taken. Anyway I get him to fight you at the docks tonight but let me be clear if the conditions are broken he'll bolt right out of there." Sean said.

"Now I might be a lot of things your mother didn't approve of me for but I don't break fight conditions." Karasuba said.

"True. Be ready tonight he's not going to go easy on you since he's seems pretty pissed at you for some reason. What did you do?" Sean asked. Now Karasuba still not knowing Sean was the Ghost Rider didn't know about the killings she's done over the years.

"Lets just say he doesn't approve of my own methods." Karasuba said though Sean knew the truth.

"Nor do I but not like I can stop you all the time. Good luck your going to need it." Sean said hanging up.

"Big brother." Kusano said getting his attention.

"Yeah what is it?" Sean asked.

"Whats wrong with the lady in the living room?" Kusano asked.

"Oh don't worry about that she'll be fine in a few days." Sean said patting her head making her smile.

"Uh Sean?" Musubi said coming out the back looking nervous.

"Whats wrong?" Sean asked in concern.

"Um we need to talk its kinda serious." Musubi said poking her fingers in nervousness.

"Musubi whats wrong?" Sean asked holding her hands in concern.

"I...Uh...Sean I think I...Might be pregnant." Musubi said making his eyes widen before smiling and held her close.

"And thats bad how?" Sean asked surprising her.

"Your not worried?" Musubi asked in relief.

"Now would I be worried about that? I've always wanted to be a father." Sean said holding her close making her let out some tears before smiling as she laid her head on his chest.

Later

"So how are you going to convince the Rider to fight Karasuba?" Yomi asked.

"I have my ways. Hey wheres Uzume?" Sean asked not seeing her.

"I don't know she left a couple hours ago." Miya said.

"Well hopefully I'll be back soon before midnight." Sean said. The criminals in the city had been reduced greatly as of late which was a good thing for Sean since that meant soon he could finally stop killing every night. "See ya." Sean said driving off on his bike to the docks.

Karasuba looked at the ocean as she waited for the Rider till she heard a motorcycle approaching and saw the Ghost Rider on his bike parking away from her before he got off. Wanting to get this over with Sean tried to swing his chain around her but she jumped and kicked him into a metal container.

"Your very rude you know that. Not even going to talk before fighting me?" Karasuba asked not amused by the unprovoked attacked.

'Thats amusing coming from you.' Sean thought knowing the countless times she's done the same shit.

" **I don't have time for games.** " Sean said charging at her and head butted her fast making her dizzy for a second before Sean wrapped his chain around her waist and threw her into a wall making her groan slightly before growling and charged at him again.

She tried to slash him with her sword but he dodged and pulled her into a head lock making her struggle and growled in rage.

" **The only reason I'm not killing you is because your important to him so count yourself lucky.** " Sean said before he paused and let her go making her fall to her hands and knees. She was about to attack again when she saw him just stand there not looking at her. " **Finally I've found you**." Sean said confusing her as he got on his bike. " **Well finish this later right now I have more important things to do.** " Sean said driving off.

"The hell was that about?" Karasuba asked confused.

Sean was driving to a location when he saw what he was looking for. The person who was responsible for his mothers death. She was wearing white clothing drapes of some kind and had just killed a female Sekirei.

" **YOU!** " Sean yelled startling the girl who looked at him in fear.

'Oh no what is he doing here!' The girl thought.

" **You guilty! Your the one who caused the car crash five years ago!** " Sean yelled in rage making the woman freeze in shock.

'What? No oh god no it was her?' The woman thought in fear before quickly running off into the shadows and out of his sight making Sean roar in rage that she got away.

" **YOU CAN RUN BUT I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT** **YOU'VE DONE YOU BITCH!** " Sean yelled in rage before driving off back to Miya's place.

Back with the woman she was on top of a building crying her eyes out.

"Oh god what have I done?" The woman said removing the top part covering her face and shockingly the person was none other then Uzume Sean's third Sekirei. "I didnt know it was his mother." Uzume said crying her eyes out in shame and disgust at herself.

 **Authors note: Oooooh now I bet none of you expected that now did you? Yeah so Uzume was the one who caused the accident but was it on purpose like her jobs are in cannon or was something else going on? Find out later. See ya.**


	8. Not alone anymore in the night

Chapter 8 Not alone anymore in the night

"Hey Miya have you seen Uzume?" Sean asked looking for her.

"I think she said she was going to the park to clear her head. Hope you didn't knock her up as well." Miya said giggling.

"And if she is I'll consider that a pleasing." Sean said making her giggle more.

"Your so sweet your just like..." Miya tried to say but stopped and looked down at the floor in sadness.

"Your husband?" Sean said making her nod with a slight smile. "I really miss him you know. If he and my mother were still around this whole Sekirei plan BS would have never happened in the first place." Sean said making her smile more knowing that was true.

"Do you remember when we first met when you were so little?" Miya asked making Sean chuckle.

"Very." Sean said.

Flash back 13 years ago

"Ok everything checks out your free to go." Takehito said to an undressed Miya who was getting examined before his phone went off. "Seo did you do what I asked." Takehito asked on his phone before he frowned. "What you forgot?" Takehito said before Miya looked up and saw a ONI Mask. "Seo!" Takehito said annoyed making Miya gasp in fright of the mask.

"I'm sorry." Seo said on the phone.

"Well as long as you understand I'll call you later when I'm ready to head back." Takehito said.

"Yes sir." Seo said.

"Don't get an attitude." Takehito said making Miya giggle which he noticed.

"No I was just...Your a real slave driver just like Sarah you know." Seo said before hanging up.

"Thats the first time I've made you laugh." Takehito said as she laughed some more.

"Hello." Sarah said coming. Sarah was a women with long blonde hair and green eyes. "Miya please get dressed." Sarah said.

"Hmm?" Miya said confused.

"Mommy." A little boys voice said.

"Oh I see you finally brought him to work with you." Takehito said as Miya got dressed and a 7 year old Sean came in looking around.

"Oh my goodness look at you." Miya said smiling at Sean who giggled.

"Sarah!" A male voice yelled.

"Oh no." Sarah said annoyed not in the mood for this.

"You brought him here?" Takehito asked.

"No he must have followed me and given the guards some lie." Sarah said. A man came in the room looking like some thug wearing a blue jean jacket black shirt and black jeans.

"Who do you think you are just calling a divorce lawyer behind my back?" The man asked in anger.

"Hmm I don't know maybe because I don't want my son..." Sarah tried to say.

"Our son!" The man yelled

"Tom this is not a good time just go away." Sarah said pulling her son closer to her who looked confused.

"You think you can just take the best thing in my life away from me and get away with it?" Tom asked trying to get his son away from her before Karasuba came in and pushed him away and had a deadly look in her eyes.

"Back off." Karasuba said glaring at him.

"This is none of your business." Tom said.

"I think it is. Maybe if you weren't such an alcoholic violent person maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." Sarah said.

"Oh is that what this is about?" Tom asked annoyed.

"I don't want my son to grow up thinking its ok to be someone like you." Sarah said glaring at him.

"Why don't you leave that choice to him then?" Tom said.

"He is seven years old Tom." Sarah said as security came in and subdued him.

"Get your hands off me!" Tom yelled as he was taken away. "I'm not going to let you take my son away from me!" Tom yelled as he was taken away.

End flash back

"I haven't seen Dad in 13 years not even during the funeral. I guess he just gave up." Sean said not affected by that.

"He might have been a violent person but he loved you like any father would." Miya said knowing the man cared about Sean.

"Yeah I guess." Sean said standing up. "Well I better go find Uzume. Be back soon." Sean said getting to his bike and drove off.

'You would be so proud of him Sarah.' Miya thought in her head thinking of her old friend. 'Its funny he reminds me so much of Takehito its like I'm looking at him in Sean's place instead.' Miya thought. Truthfully she knew what was happening in this scenario she knew she was falling for the young man she knew 13 years ago who had grown up into the kind man he was today.

'I miss both of you but a small part of me sees you both of you in him every day I look at him.' Miya thought with a smile.

Meanwhile

Uzume was in the park sitting under a large tree with her legs wrapped up by her arms.

'What am I going to do? I didn't know it was his mom that died in the crash.' Uzume thought in sadness trying to think of a way to explain this to Sean.

"There you are." Said man said making her eyes widen in shock before looking up seeing his usual kind smile. "I've been looking for you all day now." Sean said sitting next to her and wrapped and arm around her waist making her smile as she laid on his chest.

'I have to tell him eventually.' Uzume thought in her head.

"Sorry just needed some time alone you know since everyone has been going crazy over Musubi's pregnancy." Uzume said making him chuckle.

"Yeah I guess thats true. Considering of having one?" Sean asked making her eyes widen before an image of her in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms appeared. The image just seemed so...perfect. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Maybe. Want to try out here?" Uzume said grouping her breasts making him chuckle.

"I am not doing that in a public area." Sean said making her giggle before he kissed her forehead making her smile before frowning and sighed.

"Sean we need to talk." Uzume said making him raise an eyebrow.

"About what?" Sean asked.

"About the person who killed your mother." Uzume said making him frown.

"If your going to talk me out of still going after her..." Sean tried to say.

"It was me." Uzume said making him freeze before looking at her in shock.

"Excuse me." Sean said in shock.

"I was the one who caused the accident." Uzume said with tears running down her eyes that were closed shut. Sean looked at her in shock. A part of him just wanted to turn into the Rider and burn her but seeing the shame guilt and self hatred for herself in her eyes he knew there was more to this. Sighing he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Ok before I make any judgments or whatever I want to know why you did that." Sean said making her sniff as she still closed her eyes.

"Before we met I found this girl in the hospital her parents were spending everything on her to keep her alive. I wanted to help so this guy comes to me and makes a deal. Cause the car crash and he would cure her disease. But I swear though she was still alive when I checked on her those were my orders to just cause the crash no kill her!" Uzume said breaking down in more tears.

"Who was this guy?" Sean asked holding her close making her sniff before calming down.

"I don't know I never got his name but everything about him just made me feel so scared it was like he was just evil completely." Uzume said.

"So you caused the accident to save a girls life." Sean said.

"Yeah. And like I said she was still alive when I looked in the car. I left after someone else came some good Samaritan." Uzume said.

"Your right she was." Sean said making her open her eyes and look at him.

"How do you know?" Uzume asked making Sean sigh.

"Uzume you didn't kill her. Your right she was still alive from the crash. But what you didn't know was that I was also in the car in the back." Sean said making her eyes widen in shock. "A piece of glass from the front of the car had penetrated my chest into my lungs. When my mom came to she tried to do what she could to save me. She begged god...She begged the universe that she would give anything if I was saved. Someone heard her. Someone came and talked to her about a deal. Your right someone did come. But it wasn't a good Samaritan...It was the other Rider." Sean said shocking her to the core.

"Deal was she gives her life and mine is saved. She agreed to it immediately took her life and saved mine." Sean said.

"Thats why you told Karasuba about him. You wanted him to pay for that." Uzume said.

"Yeah." Sean said.

"And what about me now?" Uzume asked thinking he was going to turn her over. Sean looked at her for a minute before he pulled her into a kiss which made her widen her eyes in shock before moaning into the kiss. Sean pulled back so they could breathe before placing his forehead against hers.

"I cant hate you Uzume. I'm pissed yeah but I cant hate someone I love." Sean said making more tears run down her eyes as she cried happy he forgave her. "We'll keep this between the two of us for now. I'll tell Karasuba that my mothers killer was killed last night so she wont keep looking." Sean said making her nod before kissing him again. "By the way who was the other Sekirei you killed last night. The Rider saw that." Sean asked making her sigh.

"Her name was Natsu. Someone was blackmailing me to kill other Sekirei." Uzume said rubbing her arm.

"Blackmailing you with what?" Sean asked.

"About the crash saying they would tell you I was responsible for killing someone 5 years ago. Didn't know it was your mother though at the time." Uzume said.

"Who was it?" Sean asked.

"Higa Izumi." Uzume said.

"The one who controls the east I've heard of him." Sean said as he helped her up and got on his bike.

Later

Sean in his Rider form was on top of a building where one of Higa's operations was at.

"Need a hand kid?" A voice said making Sean turn around and saw a man in what appeared to be military armor with a skull in the front.

" **Who are you?** " Sean asked getting ready for a fight if needed.

"You don't recognize me from four years ago?" The man said making Sean tilt his head till it hit him.

" **You were one the of the people I saved four years ago. I saved your family from a massacre from a mob family hit.** " Sean said remembering.

"Yeah thats right. The names Frank Castle." Frank said. "I already know how you are. Sean Ashburn Kruger." Frank said making Sean look at him for a minute before the flames died down and Sean's skin came back.

"What gave it away?" Sean asked in curiosity.

"Wasn't that hard really. A car crash five years ago and suddenly a flaming killer shows up on the street. I'm not the only one who's figured it out and none of us have told MBI." Frank said.

"Us?" Sean asked before others appeared on the building. "Ok how many people know this?" Sean asked annoyed. "I went through great lengths to keep this hidden." Sean said.

"Clearly not enough." A Black skinned man with muscles said. "Names Luke Cage." Luke said.

"Oh now you I remember found some gang trying to attack you." Sean said making him chuckle.

"You didn't really need to honestly." Luke said pulling out a knife and stabbed his left arm only that didn't work since the knife just bent not harming his skin. "Unbreakable skin." Luke said.

"Clearly." Sean said looking at the woman next to Cage. "Now if memory serves me right I saved you from some prick who called himself the purple man which was a shitty name I might add." Sean said making her chuckle.

"Yeah thats right. Jessica Jones and big lugs wife." Jessica said pointing at Luke.

"Hey." Luke said annoyed making her smirk.

"Ok." Sean said chuckling before looking at the next two who looked like ninja. "Ok now you two I know. Daredevil and Elektra right?" Sean said.

"Yeah thats right." Elektra said smirking behind her mask.

"Ok so let me get this straight you all want to help me during the night. Why exactly?" Sean asked.

"Kid look at yourself you're barely awake." Frank said pointing to the bags under his eyes making Sean sigh.

"True but I manage but none of you are killers." Sean said making Frank and Elektra snort.

"We are kid just not them." Frank said panting to Cage Jones and Daredevil. "Think of it this way you wont have to always kill every night." Frank said.

"Well I guess that is true. I have noticed there have been less criminals during the night. Alright if we're going to be a team might as well test it then." Sean said.

"So what is this place?" Jessica asked looking at the building.

"Have you heard of Higa of the east?" Sean asked.

"Who hasn't? Word is he's controlling Sekirei and Ashikabi's for his own dirty work." Daredevil said.

"Yeah and he was blackmailing one of mine for something she's ashamed of so this is payback. Sean said turning into the Rider.

" **Lets go.** " Sean said.

1 Hour later

"Well that was fun." Frank said as they inspected the bodies of the dead.

"For you maybe but not for me I never asked to be this." Sean said finding a cash pile and set it on fire.

"How exactly did this happen?" Luke asked.

"Its complicated but during the crash a piece of glass penetrated my chest into my lungs. Another Ghost Rider showed up and made a deal with my mother. Give her life and save mine. She agreed in a heartbeat. Thing is though me being a Rider was not part of the deal." Sean said as they got out of the burning building.

"So you got screwed over." Frank said.

"Big time. I never wanted to be this. Do I regret the killings I've done in the past 5 years yes. Would I change any of that though definitely not. The only good thing from this whole ordeal is keeping the innocent safe and keeping this stupid Sekirei plan on hold." Sean said.

"Your opposed to that to?" Luke asked.

"Of course I am. Minaka is an idiot who cant value any lives and sees all this bullshit as some game. Well one day he's going to take it to far and I'm going to have to confront him." Sean said as he got on his bike.

"As you are now or as the Rider?" Daredevil asked.

"Doesn't matter. Lets get out of here." Sean said driving off as MBI started to arrive and the others left without being seen.

 **Authors note: Wow I bet none of you were expecting that now were you guys? So yeah the defenders from marvel are in this story now to which actually helps with a few things I've got planed. See ya.**


	9. the defenders vs the discipline squad

Chapter 9 the defenders vs the discipline squad

"Wait what?" Uzume said in shock. "Now theres a team out there?" Uzume asked Sean.

"Thats what he told me. I told him what Higa did and he was not happy. When he went to burn down one of his operations the others came in and helped him out which made his job easier." Sean said.

"Wow at this rate crime going to be out of this city for good." Matsu said getting the others to agree.

"Hey wait hold on I thought the deal was if he caught your moms killer you would be done with this." Tsukiumi said.

"Yeah that was the deal but in all honesty I don't want to stop helping him since the more targets he finds the safer this city is. Have you not seen the amount of crime thats gone down in the city since he's been around?" Sean asked taking a bite to eat on his plate.

"He's got a point its gone down by 90% and now with this new group it will go down even faster." Matsu said.

"Exactly and right now the people are supporting the Rider and with this new group even more. MBI is taking a hit because of this since they haven't done anything to stop the crime rate in this city and the police aren't doing anything since MBI took over." Sean said.

"Uh guys. You might want to see this." Hibiki said.

"What?" Sean said as they went to the living room and saw Minaka on the Tv. "Oh what is that dumbass up to now?" Sean said.

"In light of recent events in the city caused by this Ghost Rider. MBI is placing a reward for his capture or termination. The Reward is a million dollars to the person responsible for his capture or termination." Minaka said.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me. Thats it!" Sean yelled heading outside and got on his bike.

"Hey where are you going?" Yomi asked.

"To knock some fucking sense into that asshole!" Sean yelled as he drove off fast.

"Oh dear." Miya said.

"This is not going to end well." Hikari said.

Meanwhile

"Minaka have you lost it? Putting out a bounty on someone like him is a death sentence." Takami said.

"Well I was left little to no choice since..." Minaka tried to say before the door to his office was smashed open by Sean who looked pissed.

"Your a fucking lunatic you know that! Have you lost your fucking mind?" Sean said in anger.

"Whoa easy Sean calm down." Takami said.

"No I'm not going to fucking calm down! You put a bounty on someone who's been protecting this city while you do absolutely nothing." Sean said glaring at Minaka.

"Well no one has come to us about the crime in this city." Minaka said trying to calm him down but yelped when Sean smashed his desk with his fist.

"Are you fucking stupid! People have made numerous complaints about it but the fucking cops wont do shit because of the stupid procedures you've put in place. MBI isn't doing shit to protect the people of this city your more interested in fucking game your trying to put into effect. No one wants the Sekirei plan to happen just you. I'm warning you right now you either put that bounty off him or he'll come here and burn this building to the ground." Sean said as he left and Minaka sighed in relief as he left.

"I swear that boy is like an exact copy of his mother." Minaka said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sean yelled making Minaka yelp in fright.

"He's not wrong you know. MBI hasn't really done anything for the people in the city. If we did it might be enough to have the Rider stop killing every night." Takami said.

"And what if it doesn't stop him?" Minaka asked since he didn't want to waste resources on something that wasn't really his concern.

"Only one way to find out." Takami said making him sigh.

Sean was driving through the streets looking for Frank and the others when he spotted a woman with two swords in hand sleeping next to a garbage bin.

"Hmm?" Sean hummed in curiosity. Parking his bike he walked over to the woman. "Hey wake up." Sean said shaking her lightly. She moaned in her sleep before opening her eyes showing they were purple.

"Sorry I didn't have anywhere else to sleep." The woman said rubbing her eyes.

"Got a name?" Sean asked.

"Ikki number 19." Ikki said.

"Your a Sekirei? Well I guess that explains the swords." Sean said before hearing her stomach growl making her blush while he chuckled. "Well Since I'm heading home anyway you can come with." Sean said surprising her.

"Huh? You mean your taking me with you?" Ikki asked surprised.

"Well clearly you need a place to stay and I cant just turn my back on someone in need of help so yeah sure." Sean said smiling making her blush before smiling back at him.

Later

"Well who's this now?" Miya asked as Sean and Ikki walked in.

"A starving soul." Sean said as Ikki's stomach growled again making her blush while Miya giggled.

"Oh my. Well I was going to make something anyway. You just wait in the living room with the others." Miya said having her do just that. Miya soon turned serious. "So how did it go?" Miya asked making Sean snort.

"With that ass hat I have no idea if he'll take the bounty off or just be a some regular asshole and ignore the threat." Sean said.

"You did what you could but I doubt anyone will actually come after him since no one knows where he is." Miya said.

"True." Sean said. "Still things are getting out of hand. Ever since Minaka took control of the capital things have been hectic around here." Sean said getting some ingredients for Miya down.

"Well good news is he cant proceed with the Sekirei plan so long as your friend keeps killing criminals." Miya said.

"Yeah but for the past couple weeks the number seems to be dropping down fast meaning that might not be enough to keep the plan on hold anymore." Sean said before his phone rang and saw it was a private number. "I got to take this real quick." Sean said heading outside. "What is it?" Sean asked.

"We've got a problem." Luke said on the line. "MBI is searching the streets looking for you asking anyone and bribing the cops for your location." Luke said.

"Damnit. What about the others?" Sean asked.

"So far as MBI knows they don't know about us but you've got to be careful cause it looks like they're mobilizing everything they have to find you." Luke said.

"Fucking figures. This doesn't change our plans tonight for ending Higa. Once we've exposed him for the creep he is MBI will have no choice but to back off or face ridicule by the people and thats the last thing Minaka wants." Sean said hanging up.

Later

Higa was in his office looking through various targets that he wanted eliminated when an explosion was heard outside.

"What the?" Higa said before a chain was wrapped around him and thrown into the wall making him cough up blood.

" **Higa of the east.** " Sean said glaring at him in his Rider form while Frank pointed his riffle at his head.

"You. The Ghost Rider. What are you doing? First you and your vigilante friends burned down one of the establishments now your attacking me." Higa said glaring at them.

"Don't act all innocent shit stain. We know you've been blackmailing people to do your dirty work like using Sekirei's to kill others by blackmailing them." Frank said making his eyes widen and growled at them.

 **"Right now every file on your associates and past kill orders you've ordered are being downloaded and you'll be exposed as the monster you are and in the process put a large dent on the Sekirei plan from commencing.** " Sean said.

"Who are you?" Higa asked making Sean chuckle as the flames around him died off and his skin returned and his eyes widen.

"I'm one of the people you don't fuck with especially when you blackmailed someone I love into doing your dirty work." Sean said before turning back into the Rider and burned him as he screamed in pain as his body was reduced to ash.

"Got all the files." Jessica said on the comms.

"Hopefully this puts a dent on that plan." Frank said.

" **It will.** " Sean said as they left the building. As soon as they got out though a massive piece of rubble was thrown at them.

"Look out!" Elektra yelled as they got out of the way.

"What the?" Luke said before they all heard laughing and looked in front of them and saw Karasuba Beni and Haihane.

" **Aw shit.** " Sean said standing up.

"Well look who it is. This isn't going to be like the last time flame head this time there are no rules to follow." Karasuba said glaring at him.

" **You never learn do you?** " Sean asked before charging at her and used to his chain to fight her while Beni and Haihane went after the others.

"Aw great." Frank said annoyed dodging Beni's attacks with ease due to his military training.

"Shit!" Elektra yelled dodging Haihane's strikes. "Your pissing me off!" Elektra yelled as she and Daredevil gave her and upward kick sending her in the air.

"And here I thought humans were weak and fragile." Haihane said amused before trying to strike them again only for Luke to grab her and threw her into the building.

"Hold Still damnit!" Beni yelled at Frank and Jessica.

"Yeah fuck that." Jessica said dodging her strikes and gave her an uppercut sending her in the air and Frank blasted her with an explosive grenade but knew she would survive.

Sean roared at Karasuba's face as they were evenly matched before Karasuba struck him in the chest making her smirk only for Sean to pull out her sword and head butted her.

"I see why Sean told me to be carful around you. But I've got a responsibility of keeping him out of trouble and you'll only cause more for him." Karasuba said charging at him and cut his arm making him roar in anger as while it didn't hurt she was starting to annoy him.

" **Come here!** " Sean yelled wrapping his chain around her foot making her yelp as he pulled her to him and held her by the neck. " **You're pissing me off!** " Sean yelled throwing her into a wall.

"Lets get out of here!" Frank yelled as he threw a smoke bomb down on the ground and they bolted out of there.

"Damnit!" Karasuba cursed as they got away.

"Why were they even here?" Beni asked getting her strength back.

"Higa is dead and some files were stolen from his hard drive." Haihane said.

Later

"Where the hell did they come from?" Elektra asked as they got into the bar Luke and Jessica owned.

"I have no idea. Doesn't matter though we got what we needed so this will damage Higa's reputation and put a large dent on the Sekirei plan." Sean said.

"Yeah but how the hell are we going to get this to the police?" Jessica asked.

"Simple I'll give it to them. I know a few good cops that still want justice so I give this to them and MBI wont be hunting us anymore otherwise they would be hated by the whole city." Sean said.

"Lets just hope this pays off." Daredevil said.

Next morning

"HA! And the good guys win again!" Sean yelled as the news showed the files Sean had given to the good cops on Higa and now MBI was taking a hit on allowing this to happen.

"Wow nice." Uzume said.

"Looks like your friend is no longer a wanted fugitive." Miya said as the public was naming Sean and his group heroes now.

"I love it when good always wins." Sean said grinning like mad while the girls giggled including Mitsuha who was fully healed from her previous injuries.

"I'm just happy Higa is gone." Uzume said hating the man who black mailed her into killing.

"I think the whole city is." Sean said.

Later

Sean was out in the back looking at the sky.

"Hello." Musubi said sitting next to him holding her slightly larger stomach. Sean had asked Takami about the Pregnancy cycle for Sekirei and surprisingly Sekirei's had a faster pregnancy cycle then humans do estimating theirs lasted about 5 months instead of 9.

"Hello." Sean said smiling holding her close making her smile back as their hands rested on her ever growing stomach where their child was growing. At first Musubi was so nervous about this thinking she wasn't ready but when she told Sean and he was excited about this she wasn't worried anymore and was looking forward to when she would be able to hold her baby in her arms.

"So what happens now?" Musubi asked.

"Now we can relax for a change since me and the others are going to have to lay low for the next few weeks so you'll be seeing me more around home." Sean said making her smile.

 **Authors note: This is the end of season 1. One of you made a comment about this being put on hold but its not going to be since I've got my own story line in place. Now next chapter is the beginning of season 2 see ya.**


	10. Enjoying the peaceful life

Chapter 10 enjoying the peaceful life

"Oh!" Musubi moaned holding her stomach.

"Whats wrong?" Tsukiumi asked.

"The baby wont stop kicking." Musubi said making the girls giggle.

"I guess she's just as energetic as you are." Uzume said giggling.

"How do you know its a she?" Musubi asked.

"Call it a woman's gut feeling." Uzume said smiling.

"How far along are you now?" Matsu asked.

"About a month or so I think." Musubi said before Yukari came up behind her and started squeezing her breasts not she minded since she was used to this and was very open minded.

"Well I'm looking forward to when these babies get bigger." Yukari said.

"Get bigger how?" Musubi asked being dense again making the girls snicker in amusement minus Kusano since she was still to young to understand.

"You'll see soon enough." Yukari said still playing with her big boobs.

Meanwhile

"WHAT!" Minaka yelled as Sean told him the news about Musubi's pregnancy.

"Yeah she's pregnant so she cant compete in the game now." Sean said. At least this way if the game started Musubi would have a reason not to be in it.

"Oh dear another Sarah." Minaka said going into a panic making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"Oh grow up." Sean said before looking outside. "Things have been pretty calm for the past week since Higa was killed and his plans brought into the publics eye." Sean said making Minaka snap out of his fear.

"Yes they have. I honestly wish I had known about this sooner since I don't tolerate this at all. Plus this group the Rider is with now has finally stopped causing me problems however I still cant move forward with the game so I've taken an alternative solution." Minaka said.

"Oh and whats that I hope it doesn't involve death." Sean said.

"No It doesn't I assure you since that seems to be the Riders problem with me the most. The new plan is a tournament while involving fights at random will not result in death due to some new technology we've recently developed and tested. When a Sekirei is on the verge of death it puts them into a death like state and heals them slowly till they have fully recovered." Minaka said.

"Now why didn't you do that to begin with?" Sean asked.

"I figured the original plan would be more exciting but since your friend keeps getting in the way I've decided to do it in a way your mother and Takehito would have preferred if they were still around." Minaka said making Sean smile softly.

"Yeah they would. You know before MBI was made this city once was a violent free city no crime poverty or violence." Sean said.

"Are you saying its our fault?" Minaka asked slightly insulted.

"Yours no but someone in MBI is causing this or someone who has it out for MBI." Sean said.

"Well I don't know anyone besides Higa who would have it out for us other then Tom." Minaka said making Sean roll his eyes knowing that was true since his father blamed MBI for not letting him be a part of his life.

"I highly doubt my dad is doing this since he wouldn't have the resources or the man power for this. Plus I haven't seen him in almost 14 years now. Wherever he is he's defiantly not here." Sean said.

"Don't be so sure. A man can do desperate things to get what he wants your mother knew that more then anyone." Minaka said.

"Still I highly doubt it." Sean said.

Later

"Where the hell are you all going?" Sean asked in confusion as Musubi and his other Sekirei which now included Mitsuha Yashima and Ikki who has made him their Ashikabi shortly after the battle between the defenders and the discipline squad. Now this made 12 Sekirei's he had now and he knew more would come.

"To the Sekirei Diagnosis its a required inspection for measurements and see if any Sekirei has had any physical changes." Matsu said.

"So theres going to be a lot of naked girls there?" Yukari said having a perverted look on her face making Sean and Minato sigh.

"Yukari I swear to god. Sometimes I think your just a plain lesbian." Sean said making her smirk.

"Oh like your actually complaining." Yukari said poking her finger in his chest feeling his hard muscles.

"Ok I don't need to hear this." Minato said.

"Then leave." Yukari said making Minato shake his head.

"Oh boy." Sean said. "Hey Minato don't you an exam to go to?" Sean said making Minato's eyes widen.

"Oh crap!" Minato said rushing off.

"Well that was easy." Yukari said.

"Well you all have fun now." Miya said as she and another woman came out. Now this woman was wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, She had purple hair and dark purple eyes.(They are purple right?)

"Well hello there." The woman said to Sean in a seductive way.

"Long time no see Kazehana." Sean said making her blink before getting a closer look at him.

"Sean?" Kazehana asked making him nod. "Oh my god look at you you've grown up into a handsome young man." Kazehana said making Sean chuckle.

"Had to happen sometime. I haven't seen you since the funeral you look the same as I remember." Sean said making her smile.

"Um who is she?" Yomi asked confused.

"This is Kazehana number 3." Sean said shocking those who didn't know.

"She's one of the first Sekirei's?" Ikki asked in shock.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sean asked. "Your forgetting the fact that my mother was a founding member of MBI so I know the original five more then anyone. The only one I haven't seen as of late is number five Mutsu." Sean said referring to one of the only few male Sekirei.

"Yeah I haven't seen him either." Kazehana said.

"Well we better be going." Matsu said as they left.

"I want to go with!" Yukari whined trying to get out of Sean's arms so she could group some more breasts.

"Knock it off." Sean said making Miya giggle.

"Well she's not a shy person when it comes to what she wants." Miya said.

"Yeah thankfully though I know how to calm her down." Sean said pulling Yukari into a kiss making her blush before moaning as she moved her tongue around before he pulled back. "Calm again?" Sean asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm good and in the mood." Yukari said making him chuckle while Miya giggled.

"Not in my house now." Miya said having the ONI head appear making Yukari shiver in fear while Sean just looked unaffected.

"Man your no fun sometimes you know that." Yukari said making Miya smile before walking off.

"Hey wait how come your not going? Your a sekirei as well." Sean said.

"I don't have to go simple as that." Miya said making them shrug.

"Come on lets head to the house." Sean said making Hikari smirk as they got on his bike.

Soon they got back to the house and as soon as Sean closed the door Yukari pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Honestly you have no restraint." Sean said holding her close making her smile.

"Oh like your actually complaining especially after Matsu dared me to walk around the house butt naked last week." Yukari said making him chuckle since he did enjoy that since her flawless skin and body was on full display.

"True but then again I think you enjoyed that more then the rest of us." Sean said making her giggle before she took off his jacket and shirt and licked her lips seeing his well muscled chest before moving her hands around his six pack and moaned from feeling the hard muscles.

"Did you ever imagine that the two of us would be in a relationship when we were kids?" Yukari said stilling feeling up his hard muscles before she yelped in surprised as he swung her over his shoulder before she burst out laughing as he carried her to the bedroom and shrieks in mock fright as he threw her on the bed before he shoved her down and kissed her making her moan as their tongues battled for dominance before he pulled back and smirked at her.

"Honestly no but I'm not complaining in the slightest here." Sean said making her smile and kissed him again before her hands drifted to her skirt and pulled it down showing her pink thong with a heart in the center of it.

"Well don't keep me waiting now." Yukari said before he tore off her shirt leaving it in pieces. "Hey!" Yukari yelled annoyed but honestly it just turned her on more seeing his brute strength.

"Oh shut up I'll buy you another." Sean said rolling his eyes before doing the same to her bra revealing her Large C cup sized breasts to him.

"Like these?" Yukari said playing with them before moaning as Sean kissed her neck.

"Does that answer your question?" Sean asked making her smirk before she noticed something.

"Hey wait your not even near as naked as I am no fair." Yukair said tackling him down and quickly removed his clothes till he was only in his boxers. "Now thats more like it." Yukari said before yelping in surprise as he got on top of her and removed her thong by tearing it off making it useless to put back on. "I'm starting to think you want me to walk around naked everywhere." Yukari said smirking.

"The only ones who get to see this body are me and the others no one else." Sean said making her giggle before she removed his boxers and licked her lips seeing her prize.

"Well come on now I'm waiting." Yukari said rubbing her body and spread her legs apart before moaning as he thrusted into her quickly making her moan softly before she started moaning more and louder with each thrust. She placed her hands on his face before pulling him into a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist letting him go deeper.

This was not their first time at all. The first time they ever had sex was two years ago when she came to visit him. She had turned 16 a week before while he turned 18 a month before that. She found him just getting out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waste. One thing led to another and both ended up in the bed covered in sweat and out of breath and soon turned into a friends with benefits relation ship then evolved into a couple after two years when Sean met Musubi. Since then they've been doing this every chance they get when alone or with others in the harem.

"Oh god yes more." Yukari said enjoying the pleasure she was receiving before she was pulled up and he held her by her hips squeezing them gently making her moan more before kissing him again. Sean smirked as he held her close having her breasts press against his chest while thrusting into her faster making her gasp and whimper. "Mmmm I cant take much more of this." Yukari said before gasping as he thrusted into her much faster before she let out a silent scream as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head feeling his warm seed inside her before they both fell down.

"Good as always?" Sean asked making her giggle as he pulled the covers over them.

"The best." Yukari said placing her head on his chest. "Do you wonder what our kid is going to be like?" Yukari said.

"Huh? Wait your not..?" Sean tried to say.

"No I'm not going to get pregnant from this today dummy." Yukari said bonking his head making him chuckle. "I mean what do you think ours will be like when we do have one?" Yukari said.

"Hopefully he or she doesn't turn out like of being a pervert." Sean said making her smirk.

"Or turn out like you being a loner for five years." Yukari said making him roll his eyes.

"That wasn't my choice need I remind you since Minaka and the others felt it was best that I stay here till I got older." Sean said making her giggle.

"Well who wouldn't want to stay in a mansion for the rest of their lives?" Yukari asked making him snort before kissing her forehead making her smile before she got on top of his chest. "So ready for round two?" She asked making him chuckle.

Meanwhile

"Uh oh it's the discipline squad." Matsu said slightly worried.

"Oh calm down now theres no fighting allowed here." Uzume said.

"Yeah tell that to the pink one." Ikki said referring to Beni who loved fighting.

"Ok Ladies line up form orderly lines at each station." Takami said.

"Well well well." Karasuba said to Musubi.

"Hi Karasuba its been a while." Musubi said with her usual kind nature.

"Yes so how have you been?" Karasuba asked.

"I'm good." Musubi said holding her stomach.

"Oh course you are since your about to be a mom." Uzume said grinning.

"Huh?" Karasuba said. "Wait let me get this straight. You and Sean decided to have a baby?" Karasuba asked.

"Well actually it was an accident since I forgot to take birth control but we're both happy about it considering this a happy accident." Musubi said.

"Well of course he would." Karasuba said smiling knowing he always wanted his own family and looked like he got his wish.

"Yeah and this kid is going to be a real handful like her mother." Uzume said making the others giggle.

"I don't even know the gender of my baby how do you know its a girl?" Musubi asked confused.

"I think it only makes sense the first kid you both have is a girl." Karasuba said.

Minutes later

"Ok Tsukiumi Bust 94 Waist 57 hips 88 well well you've grown a centimeter." Takami said.

"Yes." Tsukiumi said thinking she was bigger then Musubi.

"Don't start." Uzume said knowing how much those two were competitive.

"Ok Musubi. Bust 97 waist 58 hips 89." Takami said.

"NOOOO!" Tsukiumi yelled in dismay.

"What?" Musubi said confused still being dense.

"Ok lets go." Matsu said.

Minutes later

As they were walking down the hall Beni stopped in front of them.

"Hold it right there." Beni said about to threaten them.

"Wait a minute don't declare Musubi the winer till you hear my size." Kazehana said.

"Hey!" Beni yelled as they walked away.

"Yours are bigger then mine?" Musubi asked.

"Well of course they are." Kazehana said.

"Hey Don't you dare walk away from...Ahh!" Beni tried to say but slipped on a banana peel.(Where did that come from in the OVA?)As soon as she fell her bra that was in her hand fell out and landed on Kazehana's head.

"Hmmm Who does this little thing belong to?" Kazehana asked while twirling it around.

"Give that back!" Beni yelled.

"Whats going on here?" Sean asked walking in with Yukari who was on a leash to keep her from running off and grouping other girls.

"Why is there a leash on her?" Uzume asked.

"To keep her from molesting the other girls." Sean said making her pout.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad." Yukari said before she looked at the girls and her hands started twitching from seeing their massive breasts out. "Um ok maybe I am." Yukari said pouting making him and the others burst out laughing.

"Hey give me that." Sean said taking the bra in Kazehana's hands. "Hold her." Sean said giving the leash to Uzume.

Beni was growing in anger before Sean handed her bra back.

"I believe this belong's to you." Sean said making her blink before taking it back and put it on.

"Thanks I..." Beni tried to say till she got a good look at his face. "Hey wait a minute your Karasuba's godson right?" Beni asked.

"Yup that be me." Sean said.

"Huh I thought from what she said you would be more..." Beni tried to say.

"More what?" Sean asked wondering what Karasuba has been saying about him.

"Fragile." Beni said making him face fault.

"KARASUBA!" Sean yelled in anger. "Do I look fragile to you?" Sean asked annoyed making her giggle.

"Nope not in the slightest." Beni said still giggling.

"Of course he's not washboard." Haihane said making her growl.

"Shut up about that!" Beni yelled.

"Washboard?" Sean asked.

"Because she has no boobs like your Sekirei do." Haihane said.

"I think she looks fine the way she is." Sean said making Beni blink before blushing.

"Um thanks that means a lot." Beni said stuttering slightly. Right now she was getting that pull that Sekirei get when they finally met their Ashikabi but the only reason she wasn't kissing him is because of Karasuba since she was afraid the woman would kill her.

"Well I hope to see you around um whats your name?" Sean asked.

"Benitsubasa." Beni said.

"Well Beni I hope to see you again soon." Sean said. "Lets go." Sean said as they left.

"Oh I want to stay!" Yukari yelled struggling against the leash comically.

"Whats with that look?" Haihane asked.

"I think I just met my Ashikabi." Beni said with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh really now?" Karasuba asked making Beni pale in fear.

"Uh I uh oh lord." Beni said in fear making Karasuba giggle.

"I'm not stopping you here now." Karasuba said making Beni sigh in relief.

Later

"So how did everything go?" Sean asked as they sat in the living room at Miya's place.

"Peaceful for a change." Uzume said.

"So you staying again tonight?" Miya asked.

"Looks that way there hasn't been a small action of crime in the city for a week so I'm assuming the worst is over." Sean said.

"I hope so." Matsu said.

 **Authors note: I was going to add the hot spring part of the OVA into this but then I'm** **like nah. Anyway next chapter is episode one of Sekirei pure engagements. Also for those of you who read my New Spy story theres a poll asking if I should add other girls to the series making it a crossover. If your interested vote in it. See ya.**


	11. Setting up

Chapter 11 setting up

"Thanks again for the help." Sean said to Karasuba as they got some stuff out of the basement.

"Eh I had a lot of time on my hands since MBI is working on this tournament now since the Sekirei plan is a bust now." Karasuba said moving some boxes out of the way.

"Big Brother whats in this?" Kusano asked opening one of the boxes.

"Huh?" Sean said looking inside. "Oh so thats where mom hid all those." Sean said pulling out some old movies of his.

"Oh I remember these when you were just a baby." Karasuba said going through some of them. "Why are you going through all this anyway?" Karasuba asked.

"Ive got to make room down here. Planing on putting all this in the attic since Mom and I never used it back then and turn this into a game room for the kids when they get older." Sean said moving some more boxes around.

"Funny Sarah tried to do the same down here when you were younger but didn't have the time." Karasuba said.

"Well I do since I don't really need to work." Sean said moving some boxes upstairs.

Right now Musubi was over 3 months pregnant and showing more signs of it seeing her stomach was getting bigger by the week. Crime in the city had been at an all time low to near non existence for the past month and the Defenders were enjoying the peace and quiet since things were finally like they were 15 years ago.

"Whats all this?" Uzume asked looking inside the box he brought up.

"Just some old things I don't use anymore. Moving things out of the basement to turn it into a game room." Sean said heading up the ladder to put it up.

"A game room really?" Uzume asked amused. "I'm surprised you never did that to begin with." Uzume said.

"Incase your panty forgetting brain forgot." Sean said bonking her on the head making her blush and pout. "I didn't exactly have time since I was so tired during the day from my night job of finding targets for the Rider." Sean said.

"Oh yeah right." Uzume said rubbing her head. "So what exactly are you putting down there?" Uzume asked.

"Oh I ordered a few things. Pool table air hockey large 70 inch plasma smart tv. That room down there is big enough to have 30 people down there without getting crowded." Sean said putting the last of the boxes up the attic.

"Wow all that sounds expensive." Uzume said in surprise.

"I never did spend that much money for the past five years except on gas for the bike." Sean said. "I've got way more then enough money to do well almost anything including buying a trip to a private island for a while." Sean said.

"Nows thats something I want to do in my life." Uzume said smiling making him chuckle.

"Hey whats this?" Karasuba said confused making Sean head back to the basement.

"What?" Sean asked before she was holding out some trophy that had his name. "Oh I was wondering where I put that." Sean said chuckling.

"This is for the motorcycle race that happened two years ago were you part of that?" Karasuba asked.

"Well Duh who else do you think can pull off a 360 spin on a motorcycle other then me?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I know you did that to show off and almost got killed." Karasuba said not amused.

"Oh come on I knew what I was doing from the start besides I was trapped in this house during the day most of the time and only went out at night to keep up my end of the bargain with the Rider. Besides I like motorcycles." Sean said putting the trophy up.

"Yeah you got that from dumbass." Karasuba said making him scoff.

"Please I didn't get anything from him and I didnt need him then or now." Sean said picking up the boxes.

"I would have figured you would have visited his shop down town." Karasuba said before smacking her forehead.

"Wait what?" Sean asked.

"Nothing forget it." Karasuba said.

"No no no. What do you mean his shop?" Sean asked blocking her way upstairs making her sigh.

"He owns a small repair shop for motorcycles called two wheels." Karasuba said.

"Wait a second that bike I have been riding for the past 4 years was sent from that shop on my 16th birthday. I need to go see him." Sean said about to head up.

"No NO!" Karasuba said. "You mother made it very clear that he is not to see you when she left him." Karasuba said.

"Yeah I know that but I want to understand exactly what happened after he left. Look I know you and the others at MBI had issues with him but he's still my dad. If he's here I have a right to see him." Sean said.

"You might not like what you see. We haven't kept tabs on him for a while but people like him usually don't change." Karasuba said.

'If only you knew how wrong you are about that.' Sean thought since he went from someone who despises violence and death to someone who kills those who've spilled innocent blood on the streets.

Sean got on his bike before driving off.

"Whats his hurry?" Matsu asked.

"He's going to see Tom." Karasuba said not liking this.

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind go stop him." Matsu said.

"What'm I supposed to do? He's an adult now I cant force him to stay here." Karasuba said.

"Yes You can go stop him." Matsu said.

"Look he's more then likely not going to like what he sees and come back and never see him again." Karasuba said.

Sean arrived at the shop and was rather impressed by how well kept it was before his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean said.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Matsu yelled making him wince slightly.

"Ok first of all ow. Second of all its just one visit chill out. Sheesh I don't know what my dad did to piss you all off but god." Sean said ending the call.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!" Matsu yelled at the mansion.

Sean entered the shop seeing a few workers around.

"Can I help you?" A man with grey hair white skin and green eyes said.

"Yeah I'm looking for a man named Tom Kruger." Sean said.

"That be me kid something I can help you with?" Tom said.

"I just wanted to talk...Dad." Sean said making his eyes widen.

"Sean?" Tom asked in surprise making him nod. "Wow you uh grew up nice." Tom said chuckling a little.

"Well its almost been 14 years since you've last seen me so it was bound to happen." Sean said.

"Uh come with me so we can have some privacy." Tom said taking him to his office. "So what brings you here and how did you find me?" Tom asked.

"Karasuba accidentally told me you worked here and we haven't talked in 14 years." Sean said.

"I would have thought she would try to stop you from coming here." Tom said.

"She tried I told her it was my choice since I'm an adult now though Matsu screamed in my ear on the phone trying to get me away." Sean said making him chuckle.

"She's always been over dramatic since day one. So how you doing since you know." Tom said.

"I'm all right been busy with a few things. Last few months I've just been enjoying the peace and quiet since the city seems to be going back to normal." Sean said

Meanwhile

"I CANT BELIVE THAT JERK HUNG UP ON ME!" Matsu yelled in her old room.

"Matsu what have I told you about yelling in the house." Miya said having the ONI mask appear but for the first time that didn't scare Matsu.

"Not now Miya." Matsu said making her blink since that always worked.

"Wow that usually always works." Uzume said.

"Whats wrong anyway?" Yomi asked.

"Sean's going to visit his drunk for a father at his work place thats whats wrong." Matsu said.

"Matsu he hasn't seen him in almost 14 years I think you should stay out of this." Miya said.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you remember the hell he put Sarah through?" Matsu asked in shock that she would even suggest that.

"Whats so wrong about his dad anyway?" Uzume asked.

"Tom has anger issues when he drinks and usually took it out on Sarah though she always handled it till she had enough and divorced him." Miya said.

"So why go visit him?" Uzume asked.

"Because I haven't seen him in 14 years." Sean said walking in and bonked Matsu hard on the head.

"OW!" Matsu yelled.

"Thats for screaming in my ear!" Sean yelled annoyed while the others looked on amused. "Anyway like I said he's definitely changed from 14 years ago." Sean said.

"Yeah right." Matsu said not believing that.

"Look up his record." Sean said.

"Fine and you'll see he's...Oh wow." Matsu said seeing he's been given a clean slat.

"Told you." Sean said smirking at her.

"Not fair." Matsu said depressed making him chuckle.

"You cant permanently judge someone for past actions Matsu. People can change in time." Sean said since he was a secret example of that for his actions as the Rider.

"So what kind of punishment is going to go through now?" Uzume asked giggling since this was a fun game they played when one of the girls were wrong about something and made a big deal out of it and Matsu definitely made a big deal out of this.

"Hmm? Oh I just got one." Sean said having an almost evil smirk appear on his face scaring the living hell out of Matsu.

"Oh mercy please." Matsu begged.

Later

Sean and the others burst out laughing as Matsu was assigned to be Yukari's play toy for the next 24 hours and boy was she making the time she had worth while as she kept grouping her body and placed a few of her toys on her to torment her.

"This is so not cool." Matsu said before a gag was placed in her mouth.

"Ah ah ah. Pets don't speak." Yukari said making Matsu groan in misery wishing she could escape.

"Maybe next time you wont go screaming in my ear." Sean said as he left.

24 hours later

"Finally!" Matsu yelled getting all of Yukari's torture toys off her and bolted out of her room in fear.

"What a wuss." Yukari said giggling since it was to funny to see the usually perverted Matsu afraid of her little experiments. Though to be fair Matsu usually preferred it when it with Sean since he wasn't into what Yukari was.

"Learn your lesson?" Sean asked setting things down in the game room.

"Ok ok I get it. Sheesh. Did you really have to send me to her though? I know Musubi doesn't mind but I have my own limits." Matsu said annoyed.

"Well I was going to have you streak through the town but..." Sean said.

"I would have preferred that." Matsu said making him burst out laughing and fell on the new couch from laughing so hard.

"Of course you would!" Sean said holding his sides making her grin.

"I can still do it now." Matsu said since she was still naked something Sean didn't notice at first till now and smirked.

"Maybe when its dark out so no one can see you." Sean said before she jumped him and soon she was on his lap.

"I think you owe me for putting me through hell." Matsu said making him grin.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long I got distracted by my other stories. Anyway some of you have been wondering who is going to be in the harem and who isn't. Well heres the list.**

 **Musubi**

 **Kazehana**

 **Miya**

 **Matsu**

 **Yukari**

 **Hikari**

 **Hibiki**

 **Tsukumi**

 **Yomi**

 **Homura Female fully**

 **Akitsu**

 **Benitsubasa**

 **Uzume**

 **Yashima**

 **Ikki**

 **Mitsuha**

 **Kocho**

 **Ichiya**

 **Toyotama**

 **Taki**

 **Nanami**

 **And thats pretty much it. I would add more if I knew what they would look like if the Anime series continued but for unknown reasons they decided to cancel a good show and continue with the Manga only. Honestly I don't get it why do the shows that are awesome and hot get canceled while stuff like Naruto which never has nudity does so much better. Whatever not like it matters anymore. Anyway read and review. Oh and before I forget I would like you all to read my the Holy Wars story thats from the Anime series called Elfen Lied. See ya.**


	12. Party

Chapter 12 Party

Sean slowly opened his eyes before looking around his bed and smirked seeing all his Sekirei minus Ku for Obvious reason all naked around his bed including Kazehana who he winged the night before when she started to begin feeling a pulse to him knowing he was her Ashikabi and kissed him making her his Sekirei. Musubi woke up with a groan holding her 4 month large stomach looking like a nine month pregnant stomach.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"The Baby wont stop kicking." Musubi said pouting making him chuckle before holding her close making her smile.

"Well just think in a month you'll be holding the baby in your arms." Sean said making her smile more.

Later

"A party?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah Luke and Jessica are suggesting one for me and Musubi since she's due in a month. Plus its at their new bar club." Sean said. Luke and Jessica along with the rest of the Defenders have gotten a lot of money from recent jobs from MBI on handling jobs that they couldn't handle alone even with the Disciplinary squad.

"I like the sound of that besides there hasn't been a single crime in this city for months." Yomi said.

"Yeah I'm enjoying each day of not having to go out at night." Sean said taking a drink from the fridge.

"So whens the party start?" Matsu asked.

"Around 6." Sean said.

Later

"Holy crap!" Uzume said seeing the massive bar. (Picture the place Cotton Mouth had in Luke Cage series)

"What can I say? Working for MBI has a few perks." Luke said grinning.

"Nice." Sean said as they all sat down around.

"Man this is a nice place." Minato said.

"With all the money they saved up along with the others you'd be surprised." Sean said.

"What about you?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Well don't you work with them?" Yukari said.

"Thats right." Minato said.

"I'm more of an informant." Sean said keeping his secret about him being the Rider.

"Well you certainly seem to be good being a medic." Karasuba said.

"Huh?" Minato said.

"Long story. And I might go into that business but I'm more of a motor bike person." Sean said before the whole room was engulfed in purple gas knocking everyone out before they could even react.

Later

"Ugh." Sean said before sitting up and saw he was behind a glass cell and Musubi was strapped to a table with a few dissection tools next to her.

Musubi started to wake up and looked nervous and fearful of the tools next to her.

"What is this?" Minaka said in protest seeing all this.

"Finally awake I see." A man said revealing himself to be Kakizaki, Higa's right hand man.

"You!" Sean said in anger.

"You and your Ghost Rider friend have caused me and my associates a lot of trouble. So as a precaution I set you all up in cells designed to contain each of you." Kakizaki said grinning at them.

"The hell do you want?" sean asked glaring at him.

"Simple revenge." Kakizaki said before two doctors started to appear.

"Get away from her!" Sean said punching the glass hard.

"Sean theres nothing we can do in here." Kazehana said.

"Besides what do we have to fear from you?" Kakizaki asked smugly.

"It's not me you need to be afraid of!" Sean said punching the glass harder. "It's the other guy! And he wants out!" Sean said punching the glass harder and harder.

"Other guy?" Yukari said confused.

"ARGH!" Sean yelled punching the glass again till he started groaning in pain.

"Sean?" Karasuba said concerned before seeing steam coming off him.

"AHHHH **HHHHHHH!** " Sean roared before he started turning into the Ghost Rider completely shocking everyone who didn't know.

"What!" Minaka said in shock before Sean started punching the glass even harder till it began to crack.

"Get the girl we're..." Was as far as Kakizaki got before Sean busted out the glass.

"Contain that thing!" One of the mercenaries yelled firing at Sean who just shrugged off bullets while approaching them and tore them to pieces. "AHHHH!" One of the Mercs yelled as his blood was spattered on the wall when Sean tore his head off. The whole room was a mess from all the blood everywhere and Kakizaki was torn to pieces.

"Sean." Musubi said in concern before he turned human and unbind'd her and she held him close before picking her up bridal style and released the others.

"Sean I don't understand." Karasuba said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a long story. You recall how I told you guys about the other Ghost Rider and the accident? Well I didn't tell you the full truth. The night of the accident a piece of shrapnel glass pierced my lung. He comes by makes my mom a deal. Her life for mine. She accepted but this was not part of the deal. I've been this thing for 6 years. I don't like what I am but someone had to clean up these streets. I've looked for this guy ever since to make him reverse what he's done to me." Sean said before Musubi shouted in pain holding her stomach.

"Musubi whats wrong?" Miya asked.

"I think my water just broke!" Musubi yelled.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for not being longer but I want the suspense to build up some more. Next chapter is it a boy or a girl? Also if you all would please vote in the current poll for the Rider of the League I would greatly appreciate that. Read Review and Vote. Oh and I'm thinking of adding in the movie Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance into the story to make Sean try to get rid of the Ghost Rider Spirit out of him. See ya.**


	13. The Birth of a new Sekirei

Chapter 13 The birth of a new Sekirei

"WHAT!" Sean yelled in shock. "You're not due for another month." Sean said.

"I think all the stress must have sent her into labor early." Takami said examining her. "We need to get her to the hospital now." Takami said.

Later

Sean was pacing around as he waited for some news on Musubi and the baby.

"Kid chill out. Theres nothing you can do." Frank said leaning against the wall.

"How can I? Because of that fucking asshole Musubi went into Labor a month early." Sean said.

"Calm down." Jessica said sitting in a chair next to Luke. "Worrying isn't going to help. Besides I'm sure she'll be fine." Jessica said.

"Easy for you to say." Sean said before they heard gunfire outside along with pained screams.

"The hell?" Frank said before two dead police officers were thrown into the room while busting down the doors.

"Oh hell." Luke said before someone stepped in and Sean widened his eyes before glaring at the person responsible.

"YOU!" Sean said in pure rage seeing the very Ghost Rider who made him what he was and who killed his mother.

" **It's been a long time boy. I hear you've become rather famous in** **this shit hole. Cleaning up my business and killing those who worked for me.** " The rogue Ghost Rider said.

"You did that?" Frank asked glaring at him.

" **I did. At first it was to make it look like MBI was the one responsible with their plan to make the city a battle ground for these freaks. Honestly they should have all been killed the moment Minaka found that ship. The planet belongs to humans not alien freaks.** " The Rogue Ghost Rider said.

"Whats your deal against Minaka anyway?" Sean asked while pulling out a chain.

" **Him? Nothing really other than being an idiotic fool he thinks these freaks deserve to live for some game he tried and failed to set up because of you. You should have stayed out of it. Let them slaughter each other. Like that one who's about to give birth to another freak.** " The Rogue Ghost Rider yelled before Sean turned into the Ghost Rider state with a loud roar before charging at him and both ended up outside before Sean tried to choke him with his chain but the Rogue Ghost Rider threw him into a wall.

" **You will not lay a hand on my child!** " Sean yelled before suddenly he was hit in the back with a sword making him groan before looking back and saw to his surprise was Mutsu. " **Mutsu?** " Sean said in surprise.

" **As much as I hate these freaks they do have their uses. I managed to control him and a few others after I killed that brat Mikogami. I never really liked him anyway.** " The Rogue Ghost Rider said before more showed up.

"Ah hell." Frank said pulling out an assault Riffle.

At that moment Tsukumi, Uzume, Akitsu, Yomi and Karasuba rushed out.

"Something about them doesn't feel right." Yomi said seeing their eyes were filled with blank expressions.

" **They are under my control. My magic blocks out their will and will do whatever I say. And I say they will kill all of you.** " The Rogue Ghost Rider said before Sean attacked him again while the others fought the controlled Sekirei.

"Thats enough!" A powerful voice said making everyone stop before they saw Miya with a sword in hand.

"Oh? Finally bringing out your old sword like the old days?" Karasuba said before Kazehana rushed out next to her.

" **You think I'm afraid of you woman? I live to see all of you die at the hands of death.** " The Rogue Ghost Rider said before she slashed her sword at him and to his shock his left arm came right off making him scream in agonizing pain before Sean pulled him into a headlock. Slowly but surely his power began to leave his mortal body before his skin appeared once more. However Sean widened his eyes in shock seeing who it was before he also turned human.

"Dad?" Sean said in shock seeing his own father as the one who made him what he was and who killed his mother.

"Tom?" Miya said in equal shock as everyone witnessed the truth of who he really was.

"Stupid bitch!" Tom yelled trying to get free but Sean held him in place.

"Why?" Sean asked in confusion as to why he did all this.

"I told you! They're freaks! They don't belong on this planet. It's our home not their's!" Tom yelled struggling to get out of his son's grip.

"And mom! Why did you do it!" Sean yelled.

"She wanted those things to live to share our home with them! Not on my watch! She already took you away from me! I would be damned if I let her give up our world on a silver platter to these fucking aliens! You know I'm right!" Tom yelled making Sean glare at him.

"No, your wrong. Times change. Unity between others solves all the worlds problems. And I know mom would have been proud of me for having a child with Musubi and more in time with the Sekirei I love." Sean said before he grabbed his neck. "But people like you cause nothing but trouble! The cycle ends here! We must be better then this." Sean said before snapping his neck making him fall down to the ground dead before his eyes become blood red and the Power inside him was transferred into Sean increasing his power greatly.

"May you find redemption." Sean said before he remembered the current situation. "Oh shit!" Sean yelled rushing in the hospital.

Sean quickly burst in the room and found Musubi perfectly fine with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket as she held her.

Sean smiled at this before he slowly walked over to them and sat in a chair.

"She's beautiful." Musubi said kissing her forehead making the baby coo as she slept. Musubi couldn't keep the cheerful tears out of her eyes as she held her baby in her hands.

"Ay. Just like her mother." Sean said making her smile before they kissed each other. Sean slowly took his daughter in his hands takin a good look at her. She looked more like Musubi but as she opened her eyes she had her father's forest green eyes before she giggled making him smile before kissing her forehead.

Soon enough the others walked in.

"Aw. She's so adorable." Kazehana said giddy while poking her face making her giggle.

"She looks exactly like Musubi with Sean's eyes." Uzume said.

"Congratulations kid." Frank said placing a hand on his shoulder making him chuckle.

"Got a name picked out?" Karasuba asked.

"Actually yes we do." Sean said handing her back to Musubi who smiled.

"Yume." Musubi said making the now named Yume smile at her mother while Karasuba blinked in surprise at the name before smiling.

Despite everything thats happened today. Today was a good day for everyone.

Outside the Sekirei Tom had controlled were beginning to wake up. Seeing they were free again they decided to leave and search for their true Ashikabi. Of course a Sekirei known as Taki decided to stay. (HEHEHEHE!)

 **Authors Note: Oh I am so evil. Yes Sean's father was the one who killed his mother and made him into a ghost Rider and is the reason criminals appeared in the city so much. Now Next Chapter will be based off the Ghost Rider movie Spirit of Vengeance. Also if you guys would be so kind as to vote in the current poll for my Jedi or Sith story I would greatly appreciate it. Now Read, Review, Fav, Follow and VOTE! REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


End file.
